Star Trek: Time Keeper
by RobertCanary
Summary: Jim Kirk knows it is break time!
1. Teaser

**STAR TREK: THE LAST CONDOR**

(teaser)

Three Transporter signals shimmered into existence and solidified into the forms of Captain James T Kirk, Doctor Leonard McCoy and Mr. Spock. Kirk looked about at the small foothills in the distance behind them, and then he looked forward at three medium sized prefabricated structures before them.

"Where is everyone," McCoy asked.

Spock flipped opened his Tricorder and scanned ahead; familiar whine of the device cutting through the air. Spock pointed ahead at the structure in the middle of the camp.

"There," Spock simply said.

And then, if almost on cue, two men stepped out of a door and headed toward the Enterprise's landing party.

"Let's go," Kirk said, as he headed toward the two men.

"Jim," McCoy said as they made their way, and noting that the two men were empty handed, "I was hoping they'd have that compound ready to go the moment we got down here. Every moment we spend down here is another moment that the outbreak on Aravia-IV can become even worse."

"I know Bones," Kirk said, "let's see what they have to say before we read them the riot act. Spock," Kirk said to his Vulcan first officer, "how long will take us to get to Aravia-IV at Warp factor 5?"

"Three days, seven hours, seventeen minutes and a few odd seconds," Spock replied.

The three friends made it to a wooden fence which had a swing door as an entrance just as the two men did on the other side of the fence. Both men were dressed in standard gray jumpsuits.

"Greetings," the taller of the two men said to Kirk and the others, "my name is Gordon West and this is my associate Parker Downs."

"Thank you," Kirk said back, "I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, but I regret we don't have time for the usual amenities. We were hoping that the medical compound we contacted you about would be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"I'm sorry, Captain Kirk," Gordon West said back to Kirk, with a pleasant smile on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We received no such message."

Kirk's own pleasant smile vanished in a flash. He cautiously looked over at Spock, then back to West.

"We don't have time for games mister," Kirk said, and then he pointed at West. "Thousands of lives could be lost if we don't get that compound to Aravia-IV in time."

Gordon West looked to his assistant, Parker Downs, who simply shook his head.

"Again," West said, "We have no idea what this is about. In fact," West added, "we don't have any medical supplies here, with the exception of a standard medical kit. So with that said, I would like to ask that you leave here; immediately."

And with that, Gordon West and his assistant turned and walked back in the direction from which they came.

"Mister West," Kirk said to Gordon as we walked away, "this is a medical emergency, and if I have to, I will search this compound to my satisfaction."

West stopped walking, as did Downs, and they turned to face Kirk. Gone was the pleasant look on Gordon West's face; replaced with a look of anger.

"No," West said back to Kirk, "I don't think so Kirk. You should have taken the opportunity to leave when I offered it."

The situation became tense the moment West spoke his words.

Suddenly three spherical energy fields appeared; one incasing each of the Enterprise's landing party.

"What is the meaning of this," McCoy demanded.

Kirk drew his phaser.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Parker Downs said to Kirk. "The phaser beam will ricochet back and forth inside that force field for probably four or five thousand years before the energy depleted, but killing you instantly."

Kirk looked to Spock, who simply nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Spock said to Kirk, "he could be right."

Kirk shifted his attention back to Gordon West.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing," Kirk stated sternly, "but…"

Gordon raised his hand slightly, prompting Kirk to stop his verbal warning.

"If you say one more word," Gordon said, as he came inches away from the force field incasing Kirk, "I will have Mr. Downs kill your Vulcan friend. So that we understand each other, let's get one thing clear, Captain Kirk; from this moment on you are my prisoner and there is nothing you can do about it."

(cue theme song of STAR TREK)

Continued…


	2. A Simple Truth

**Star Trek: The Lost Condor**

**A Simple Truth**

* * *

Within moments of being captured behind the spherical energy shields, which were faintly visible to the naked eye, six more people came out of the structure, including a very attractive blond woman; her jumpsuit accenting her feminine figure. The woman came over to Gordon West and stood by his side; the two were obviously an item.

"Now listen to me Kirk," Gordon West said, "I'm going to deactivate the force fields one at a time, starting with yours. If you or your men resist in any way; you will all die."

"Alright," Kirk said. "The fact you haven't killed…us…already means there might be a safe way out of this for you."

West laughed.

"Yes," West said, "I was wondering if you'd try to play on my sympathies. But make no mistake, Kirk, your options are limited. By the way, this is my lovely wife; Melani."

Kirk's glance met Melanie's glance.

"I have heard much about you Captain Kirk," Melani said, not missing a beat. She flashed Kirk a warm smile.

"Ma'am," Kirk said to her. "I assure you that…if this were to stop right here…and …now…the charges your husband faces…and you…too; would be much less severe."

Melani was about to respond, but Gordon cut her off.

"My dear," Gordon said to his wife as he looked back to Kirk, "let's get these gentlemen inside before they get a sun burn."

In moments, Kirk, Spock and McCoy were all released from the force fields, and their hands were tied behind their backs. They were led into the small camp.

"Who are you," Kirk asked Gordon, "and what exactly are you doing here on Outpost E10?"

"All in good time; Captain Kirk," Gordon replied with. "There is even a possibility, though I admit that it is a small one, that you might actually consider joining us."

"You never know," Melani interjected, "the captain is known to have an adventurous spirit."

As Kirk further engaged Gordon in small talk, Spock took the opportunity to take in the surroundings. The camp was arranged in standard outpost formation; three structures surrounded by boundary fences. Before arriving at Outpost E10, which was located in a binary star system nearly a hundred light-years from the Klingon neutral zone, Spock had familiarized himself with the Outpost crew manifest. And while the names Gordon West and Parker Downs were included, Spock was beginning to think that the men presenting themselves as West and Downs were most likely imposters. If the two weren't imposters, then Spock's conclusions were clouded by uncertain events that would put in jeopardy his ability to extrapolate a course of action; should the captain ask for one.

Kirk and the other were led into the center structure. Six other people, four men and two women, were sitting at a table and watched. Kirk wondered who all these people were and what they were even doing on the outpost to begin with.

Finally the three Enterprise officers were led into a room that had, instead of a door, an energy field much like the ones used in the Enterprise's brig holding cells. The field turned on the moment Kirk, Spock and McCoy were inside. Kirk went right to the opening; his face inches from the energized field.

"What is this all about," Kirk asked Gordon West in a pleading way. "You won't… get… away with this."

Gordon smiled back at Kirk.

"You'll notice," Gordon said, "that although I took your phasers; I did not take your communicators. They won't work here so; I have no need for them and neither do you."

Kirk took the taunting bait and withdrew his communicator from its place on his utility belt. He flipped open the device and spoke into it, turning away from Gordon as he did.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk said, "Kirk to Enterprise, Enterprise come in," Kirk stated. He fidgeted with a few of the dials on the device and tried again, with no luck. Kirk looked over to Spock who had tried as well with his own communicator; Spock simply shook his head. It was as if the ship was…

Kirk darted his glance back to Gordon West; but this time there was anger in Kirk's eyes. "Where is my ship!?"

Gordon shook his head.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Captain Kirk," Gordon finally said after a moment. "You're ship and your crew aboard her…are gone," and then Gordon added one more word, and it stung like a knife in Kirk's gut; "forever."

The expression of Kirk's face became that of disbelief.

(Cue commercial…)


	3. Dine or Die

**Star Trek: The Lost Condor**

**Dine or Die**

* * *

There was nothing Jim Kirk could do, and he didn't like it at all. There he was, with Spock and McCoy, held captive for reasons unknown. And was Gordon West telling truth; had the Enterprise been destroyed? Kirk went through all the possibilities but they just didn't add up. Kirk wanted to act, but at this point, there was nothing to act upon and that, more than anything, made the situation difficult for him.

As Kirk contemplated the situation, Spock sat at the table in the middle of the room and had opened up his communicator to ascertain if the device was malfunctioning. Gordon West was partially right, the device wasn't working but that didn't mean it was deactivated. The communicator had power; it just couldn't get a signal. Spock closed the communicator and looked over at Kirk.

"Captain," Spock said from where he sat, "the communicators are working. However, and for reasons I cannot determine, they cannot generate or receive a signal."

"Is that possible?" McCoy asked from where he sat across from Spock.

Spock arched his eyebrow.

"All things are possible, doctor," Spock reminded the McCoy, "Yet, I must point out, that even though the communicators are not generating signals now; that may not be the case permanently."

"So," McCoy said to Spock, "we're right back where we were before you started to play around with that thing."

"Negative Dr. McCoy," Spock stated flatly, "we now know that the communicators are mechanically sound."

"And that they're still not working," McCoy came back with. "As I said, back to where we started. Oh," McCoy added, "and why let us keep the communicators and not the Tricorders?"

"Perhaps they need them for some other purpose," Spock concluded.

Spock was about to continue when suddenly Kirk spoke.

"He said that the Enterprise was destroyed," Kirk said, going back to Gordon's simple statement from before. "What…did…he mean by that?" There was a slight tone of guilt to Kirk's voice.

"Jim," McCoy said to his friend, "you can't blame yourself. And for all we know, he might not be telling the truth."

"That is a logical assumption," Spock added.

Kirk snapped his fingers.

"We're just in the dark here," Kirk said, as he twirled around (the Shatner twirl) and stared at the entrance to the room, which was blocked by an energy field. "I…need…to…know what is happening." Kirk turned back to Spock. "Spock; you said that you went over the crew manifest of Outpost E10 before…we…arrived…. Are these people who they say they are?"

Spock put his hands together on the desk, in a steeple formation, and nodded his head.

"Affirmative," Spock said. "Gordon West, as well as his wife, and several others, were listed on the manifest."

"Alright then," Kirk said, as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Spock. "What…is…the function of this outpost?"

"Outpost E10 was established fifteen years ago," Spock explained. "However, after five years, Starfleet decided not to expand its use. A year ago, Gordon West applied for a civilian license and it was granted."

"The Federation doesn't go around giving people planets, Spock," McCoy interjected.

"On the contrary, Doctor," Spock countered, "the Federation and/or Star Fleet will grant licenses on a limited basis for scientific and other purposes deemed worthy."

"So what did Gordon West license this planet for?" McCoy asked.

"And… what about… the medical compound we were sent to get," Kirk interjected. "Why would it even be here?"

Spock nodded his head upon hearing Kirk's question.

"I have been contemplating that very question, Captain," Spock replied to Kirk. "I have come to the conclusion that it is quite possible that Mr. West is telling us the truth; the medical compound is not here and it never was."

"Spock," Kirk said, with a befuddled look on his face, "you were with us…on the Bridge…Bones was standing right next to my chair, when Uhura played… the message… from Admiral Richmond."

"That's right," McCoy added. "The Admiral said that the disease was spreading like wild fire on Aravia-IV."

"And so…on his direct orders," Kirk continued on, "we came here to get...the only known…and rare…antidote."

"Yes," Spock said after a moment, "those were the Admiral's orders."

There was a tone in Spock's voice that Kirk picked up on. Kirk stood up from his chair and walked over to the entrance of the door, then whirled around to face Spock and McCoy.

"Spock," Kirk said, his elbows to the side, his arms reaching out, "you are right; those…were…his orders. But what if he sent us here for another reason? What…if…the disease outbreak on Aravia-IV was just a ruse to get us here," Kirk asked.

"Do you know what you're saying, Jim?" McCoy asked. "You're saying that Admiral Richmond is part of this."

Suddenly the energy field at the entrance was deactivated. Two men with phasers came into view.

"Come with us," one of the men said. "If you try anything; we will kill you."

Kirk nodded slowly and then he, as well as Spock and McCoy, headed out of the room. Kirk looked about for any chance to spring an attack, but the phasers held him at bay. Moments later they were led into a large room with a very large dining table, which had an assortment of food set about it. Gordon West sat at the head of the table, with his wife, Melani, next to him. Parker Downs sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Please, Captain Kirk," Gordon West said sipping on a glass of wine. "Join us for dinner."

"No," Kirk simply said.

"Sit down and eat Captain," Gordon replied in a cool tone, "or this won't only be dinner; it will also be your last meal."

Kirk's face became stone cold with anger!

(cue commercial)…


	4. Shell Game

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**Shell Game**

Jim Kirk poured a stream of red-wind into his glass and looked about the table and was quite impressed with the food items, including lobster and prime-rib. Gordon West, who was keen on using threats to get his way, was as gregarious a host as his over the top words. As Kirk looked about, the couple times his glance met Melanie's, Gordon's wife, Kirk saw more. Her glances were sexually charged. Kirk played his part and let his eyes meander down to her ample bosom. If she was playing him, he would play back; if it meant escape down the line.

"Only the finest," Gordon said, noticing the direction of Kirk's glance, as he sipped from his own glass. "Which I'm sure, as a Star Fleet Captain, you are well accustomed to."

"Sir," McCoy responded, before Kirk could, "I can assure you that the Enterprise's ship stores do not serve food this elaborate. I for one wouldn't allow it."

"Doctor McCoy is right," Kirk added. "Starships…by…design…are not pleasure ships. The men and women…all…of…us…sacrifice many luxuries when we join Star Fleet."

"Oh come now, Captain," Melani West said, with a coy look at Kirk, "Pomp and circumstance awaits you when you visit worlds along your way. And from what I heard from and acquaintance of yours, Carol…"

"You know Carol?" Kirk asked.

"Yes," Melani said. "She said that food wasn't the only attention you craved on shore leave," Melani added with a seductive smile.

Gordon chuckled.

"You must pardon my wife's forwardness," Gordon stated with a smile. "She was raised on a commune world where sexuality was more liberal than you might be accustomed to. In fact," Gordon added, "she has already expressed an interest with being sexually intimate with you." Gordon stared directly at Kirk; but his expression was cold. "If I were you, I would make sure her desire does not see reality."

Spock, ever aware of the awkward exchange, decided to flip the conversation as well.

"Mr. West," Spock said to Gordon, "according to the limited information we have on this outpost, you and your party came here to apply new techniques in terra forming. I am quite interested in that field of study and would welcome a conversation on it."

Gordon kept his eyes locked with Kirk's for a few seconds longer, then looked over to Spock.

"Come now mister Spock," Gordon said dismissively, "I am sure, by now, you have concluded that isn't why we're here. I mean; three standard cookie-cutter buildings? Don't think of me as a fool, Vulcan."

Kirk decided to counter with a jab of his own.

"We know that… Admiral…Richmond…did not send us here for a medical compound. So why not drop the entire pretense…and," he looked at Melani, "all…the shell games."

Gordon nodded his head, and downed the last swig wine left in his glass.

"Straight and to the point," Gordon said back at Kirk. He then looked across the table at Parker Downs. "Parker, go ahead and explain to the good captain why we are here."

Kirk, Spock and McCoy all shifted their attention to Parker, who had remained silent from the very start.

"Perhaps you have heard of the Condor project?" Parker asked.

"Can't say that I have," McCoy said.

But Kirk had an entirely different response.

"I…seem to remember…something about that project," Kirk said, shifting his glance over to Spock.

"As do I," Spock said. "If memory serves, it was a failed attempt to create a new class of photon-torpedoes which, if I'm correct, would have an effective range of approximately 500 light years."

"That is correct," Parker said back to Spock. Then Parker shifted his glance to Kirk. "Do you know who headed that project?"

All eyes were on Kirk.

"Yes I do," Kirk finally said. "That man was… my grandfather; Lawrence Kirk."

"His ideas," Parker said, with respect in his voice, "were beyond his time."

The atmosphere became tense because Kirk, Spock and McCoy realized that it was all too much of a coincidence that they too were now on that planet.

"Project Condor," Gordon said in a grandiose way. "Had your grandfather succeeded in his efforts, it could have had profound ramifications on the evolution of Star Fleet. With that kind of range in a weapon, Star Fleet could launch attacks without the loss of as many men or ships."

"That project," Parker immediately added, "was conducted right here on this planet."

"That fact," Spock stated, "does not match with established norms. Project Condor was conducted in a star system several hundred light years away from here; on the planet Corvius Prime."

"You were right, Kirk," Gordon swiftly said to the captain. "Admiral Richmond didn't send you here for a medical compound to save a dying planet. He sent you here because; I need you." And before Kirk could say anything, Gordon looked back to Spock. "And as for what you just said," Gordon added with a smile. "I believe, being the ever intelligent Vulcan that you are, you have come to most obvious conclusion."

Kirk and McCoy looked over to their Vulcan friend. Spock stated the obvious fact.

"Well Spock?" McCoy urged the Vulcan.

"We are not on Outpost E10, and we never were," Spock said. "We are on the planet Corvius Prime."

A look of surprise came over Kirk and McCoy….

(cue commercial)


	5. RHIP

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**RHIP**

Jim Kirk pivoted his glance back toward Gordon West.

"Very good, Vulcan," Gordon said, with a broad smile upon his face, and lifting up his glass of wine in mock honor of Spock. Gordon looked at Kirk. "It's a good thing you have him as a first officer, Kirk; he's a keeper."

Kirk shot a look of anger at Gordon.

"Look, Mr. West," Kirk stated in a dry tone, "I have no…idea what this…is…all about. Diverting a starship for…at best…dubious intentions is no…laughing…matter."

"I am not laughing Kirk," Gordon said, finishing his wine and placing the wineglass back down on the table. "Please, let us all eat our meals without further," he looked at his wife, "diversion."

Everyone at the table ate quietly. Finally, with the tables all removed, and the wine finished, Gordon spoke.

"Please," Gordon looked to the two guards. "Return them to their holding room until further notice."

The two guards aimed their phasers at Kirk, Spock and McCoy and escorted them back to the holding room. Upon entering the room, the Enterprise landing party was once again kept at bay by the energy barrier at the opening to the room.

Kirk, Spock and McCoy sat at the table in the center of the room once again, just as before.

"Let me get this straight," McCoy said, after a moment. "Admiral Richmond's story about an epidemic on Aravia-IV was just that; a story. His real intent was to divert us to Outpost D10 which, in all actuality, is Corvius Prime."

Kirk stood up from his chair and approached the energy barrier, and then whirled around slowly to face his friends, holding his right arm close to his side, but extending it with his index finger extended as well.

"Corvius…Prime," Kirk repeated."Which…so…happens to be the very…world…my grandfather's research into long range….photon torpedoes was based."

Spock nodded his head as Kirk spoke.

"It would seem as if Mr. West has some need for you, Jim," Spock said.

"It is possible," McCoy interjected, "that Admiral Richmond believes this place to be Outpost D10 as much as we did and it is just dumb luck that Jim ended up here in the first place; where his grandfather was decades ago?" McCoy added.

Spock shook his head slowly.

"No doctor," Spock replied, the tips of his index fingers brought up in a steeple formation to the base of his bottom lip, "I do not believe so. The odds that the Admiral did not know, and that the Captain would in up on this of all worlds or Outposts due to chance are, and I admit this is an approximation, 589883 to 1."

"Spock," Kirk said, as he came back over to the table and sat down, "this experiment my grandfather worked on; what happened, and why was it ended?"

"Lawrence Kirk," Spock began to explain, "was indeed tasked with creating a long range photon torpedo tube. In fact, although his work was deemed a failure, some of its residual technology was used to create a new class of transport pods which, even today, are used for top secret courier applications. His project eventually produced three tubes; two of which were test fired and were detonated seconds later due to guidance system error."

"What happened to the third?" McCoy asked?

"The whereabouts of the third tube has long been a Star Fleet mystery for years," Spock told McCoy. "Jim's grandfather died when a transport vessel he was aboard was accidentally destroyed due to an engine malfunction. Upon Lawrence Kirk's death, the project's information was sealed and the effort to create such a long range weapon was abandoned as well. The whereabouts of the lost torpedo died with him."

"The lost Condor," Kirk stated, in a near whisper.

Kirk reached down and picked up a glass of water and drank from it.

"The lost what?" McCoy asked his friend.

"The lost…Condor," Kirk said back to McCoy, setting the glass back down and accentuating the word condor as he spoke, "an old Star Fleet myth, just as Spock said. I heard of it…from of all people…the grounds keeper at Star Fleet Academy…Boothby. No one has ever been… able to…ascertain…whatever happened to that third…photon…torpedo tube."

"And you think that is why the Admiral sent you here?" McCoy asked Kirk.

Suddenly a female voice came from the doorway.

"Captain Kirk…"

Kirk, Spock and McCoy looked to over to the doorway and saw the wife of Gordon West, Melani, standing there in a very revealing semi-sheer dress which seemed to defy the laws of gravity due to how it covered her bosom without any discernible straps.

"…would you mind coming with me?"

Kirk looked over at McCoy who rolled his eyes at yet the thought of another opportunity the Captain was about to get; to stroll around with a beautiful barely clad woman.

Kirk smiled a Melani and came over to the entrance.

"I'm…not sure…that would be prudent," Kirk said to her. "Your husband…made… it quite clear…that I wasn't supposed be with you."

"That is not what he said," Melani corrected Kirk, batting her eyes as she spoke. "He just doesn't want you and I engaging in sexual intercourse. I believe, being the two adults we are, we can control our urges."

Kirk looked over at McCoy and Spock, who hid any expressions on their faces, and then he headed for the entrance. Melani let Kirk out, and then the Kirk and Melani walked out of views. McCoy shook his head, and looked over at Spock, who looked in turn, looked down at the communicators.

"Why is it," McCoy said to Spock, "Jim always gets to leave and have all the fun, while I get left here…" McCoy shook his head, "with you."

Spock looked up at McCoy.

"That was the exact question I was pondering myself," Spock said, in a wry tone. "R.H.I.P, doctor," Spock said, as he went back to studying the communicators, "R.H.I.P." he repeated.

Continued…


	6. Elsewhere

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**Elsewhere…**

**The U.S.S. Enterprise in high orbit of Outpost D10**

Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott stood next to Ensign Chekov, who was manning the science station. Chekov was peering down through the viewer, looking for any clues as to the whereabouts of Captain Kirk and the others. It had been seven hour since Kirk, Spock and McCoy had vanished. And, following standard procedure, no one else had been sent down. Scotty had done several checks on the Transporter, but could not rule out malfunction just yet.

Another mystery was that all communications with the post had been lost as well. And upon further scans, no activity could be detected. Scotty wasn't about to send anyone down to the planet until all risk had been eliminated. And then, in the past twenty-minutes, another random event was compounding the situation.

Suddenly, Uhura spoke from where she sat at her communication's post.

"Mr. Scott," Uhura said, "the distress signal from that cargo vessel is repeating. They claim the fire is out of control in their engineering room, and they need emergency assistance."

Scotty looked over at Uhura, and then back to Chekov, who stood back up and had a look of disappointment on his face. Whatever Chekov could or couldn't see; it wasn't good.

"Let me guess lad," Scotty said to the young officer, "no sign of the captain."

Chekov nodded in agreement of Scotty's dire conclusion.

"If the kept'en is down there," Chekov stated, "then his life signs are being masked be somth'in our sensors cannot penetrate. I just don't understand it sir."

"And ya' scanned for Vulcan life signs as well?" Scotty came back with.

Chekov again nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yes sir," Chekov said. "According to our readings, there is nothing alive down there; nothing at all."

Scotty headed back down to the command chair in the center of the bridge; Kirk's command chair. Sulu pivoted his chair back and looked at Scotty. It was clear that the entire Bridge crew was concerned about their captain, as well as concerned for Spock and Dr. McCoy.

"Why not launch a shuttle," Sulu suggested. "It could stay behind and search for the captain, while the Enterprise heads off to deal with the cargo ship's fire."

"Whatever we do," Uhura offered from her post, "we better hurry."

Scotty pointed at Sulu.

"Go lad," Scotty finally said, "take two security men with you and thats it. Find the Mr. Sulu, find them."

Chekov came down to the command chair as Sulu headed away from his post and disappeared behind the turbolift doors.

"Mr. Scott," Chekov said, "I would like to go with Lt. Sulu."

Scotty looked over at the young officer, and patted him on the back.

"I know you do, lad; so do I," Scotty said. "But I can't have the entire A-team down there looking for the cap'n when there are innocent civilians at risk on the cargo ship."

Scotty watched with sympathy as Chekov headed back to his post. Chekov was proving to be a great officer with great dedication in his belly, and Scotty liked that a lot.

* * *

Moments later, the _Galileo II_ streaked out from the Enterprise's shuttle bay and it was soon in high orbit of the Outpost D10. Sulu began scanning the planet as the Enterprise left orbit, on its way to save the burning cargo ship.

Continued…


	7. Target

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**Target**

Jim Kirk found himself walking with Melani West, shadowed by two of Gordon's men armed with phasers, through an underground tunnel which as if he had his bearings correct, was leading to one of the other buildings that Kirk, Spock and McCoy had seen when they had first arrived on the planet. Kirk could only wonder why they were using a tunnel and not just walking outside to the other structure.

"I know what you're thinking," Melani said, "why are we using tunnels; right?"

"It had….crossed my mind," Kirk said.

"My husband is a very secretive man, Captain," Melani said. "He believes what he is doing is important, and he doesn't want any prying eyes casting judgment until he has completed his task."

Melani reached down and held Kirk's hand.

"What about…you," Kirk asked. "Do you believe…what he's doing…is important?"

"I believe in his passion," Melani said, with a coy smile. "I was just a simple pleasure girl; men paid me very handsomely for my services, until I met him and he took me away from that. So whether or not what he is doing is right or wrong, I really don't care. I just crave the passion." She clasped Kirk's hand tighter.

As they walked along, the path started to make its way up, which meant they were about to emerge inside the other structure. Up ahead, Kirk could see Gordon West and Parker Downs waiting up ahead.

"What exactly does your husband need with me?" Kirk asked Melani.

"I believe you're about to find out," Melani said with a smile.

"Ahh, Kirk," Gordon said as Kirk emerged from the tunnel. "I hope you enjoyed my wife's company while on your way over."

Kirk looked at Melani and bowed his head, and then he looked back at Gordon.

"It was pleasant enough," Kirk said, "but it doesn't change a thing. You told me that my ship…my crew…was destroyed. So drop the…friendship play because…it won't work."

"You took me too literally," Gordon said, "however, if I may be so bold, that result is still possible based on what you decide in the next few moments."

"I don't understand," Kirk said, as Gordon motioned Kirk to come with him.

Gordon and Captain Kirk walked ahead of Melani, Parker Downs and the two guards. Kirk looked ahead, at where they were going, and could see they were heading toward a passageway which was guarded by yet two other armed men.

"I think you know more than you're leading on, Kirk," Gordon said. "With that Vulcan friend of yours, I am quite sure he is not only a fine officer but a walking library of facts. He has no doubt told you more about Corvius Prime, Project Condor, and your grandfather's role."

"Yes he did," Kirk admitted. "The Project was eventually scrapped."

"But three of those torpedoes were created," Gordon interjected quickly, "and one of them was never found; until now."

Gordon and Kirk stepped through the passage, and sure enough, what appeared to be photon-torpedo case was elevated on an intricate platform, aimed at building's ceiling.

"Where did you find it?" Kirk asked.

"Right here where it was left," Gordon said with a laugh. "Project Condor's handlers were so concerned about the work they had done that, with help from the highest echelons of Star Fleet of the time, the official star charts were altered and, over time, the exact location of this world's location and designation was simply forgotten. We simply found the torpedo in the tunnel you just walked through to get here."

"If…as you say…the star charts were altered; how did you find this place?" Kirk asked.

"Good question," Gordon said to Kirk. "Outpost D10, the fake designation of this world, hasn't been totally forgotten. Over the past sixty-eight years, since your father was here running the project, there have been those who have been tasked with guarding the work and even the torpedo."

"Let me guess," Kirk said, "Admiral Richmond knew about this place…and…sent you here to secure the torpedo and destroy it; I commend you."

Kirk knew that his conclusion was nearly comical, due to all the secrecy.

"No," Gordon said, with a slight laugh, "but I can't blame you for trying."

Gordon motioned for Kirk to follow him up the scaffolding and soon they stood at a computer panel which was obviously in some sort of control of the torpedo, which was right before them.

"What are you trying to do," Kirk asked, as he looked at the torpedo, "launch it?"

"Yes," Gordon simply said. "It really was wonderful technology for its time; and why Star Fleet ever gave up on it is beyond me."

"What are you launching it at?" Kirk came back with.

Gordon activated a tactical screen. There was an area of space represented on the screen, and two vessels were depicted. One of them was motionless; the other was approaching it from a distance.

"This one," Gordon said, as he pointed at the motionless target, "is the target. This other one that is approaching it is," and then Gordon shifted his gaze to Kirk, "the U.S.S. Enterprise."

Kirk's look became very concerned indeed.

(Cue commercial…)


	8. Lineage

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**Lineage**

James Kirk looked at the tactical display on the computer screen, and then he looked back at Gordon West. Was Kirk dealing with some sort of mad man; he didn't know. But Captain Kirk knew one thing above all else; Gordon West had to be stopped.

"What is the meaning this?" Kirk asked, with a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Gordon looked at Kirk, and then motioned at the large structure they were both standing in.

"You see this place Kirk," Gordon asked. "It is here because your grandfather, Lawrence Kirk, had a great idea. To limit the casualties of a possible second war with the Romulans, or a new one with the Klingons, he wanted to build answers like this one; the long range torpedo. However, I see this sort of weapon as a coward's weapon; it would cause more deaths than those it would save."

"He…may have failed but," Kirk said, in defense of this grandfather, "his heart was in the right place."

"Was it really?" Gordon countered. "You see, with a weapon like this one, Star Fleet's war makers could sit back in their chairs at Star Fleet Command and just lob these things at their enemies, who would in turn, have to defend with ships and men; meaning more lives would be lost on the other side. It would be like playing chess with an opponent who had the standard set up, but you had rooks and bishops manning the front row as well as the back row."

Kirk was about to take the bait, but smiled at Gordon instead.

"Don't try to make this into some kind of morality play," Kirk said to Gordon.

"Why not," Parker Downs asked, as he stood behind Kirk and Gordon. "We have seen Star Fleet become more militaristic over time. Who is to say that we are not seeing the start of a larger move to make the Federation more than a so called peaceful collection of like minded worlds?"

Kirk nodded at Parker's statement.

"I won't deny that, in recent years, Star Fleet has had…to flex its muscles," Kirk said to Parker. "But my ship, the…Enterprise…was on the front line on many of…those…occasions."

"Yes, we know," Gordon interjected. "Your run in with the Romulan vessel is known to us, as well as the recent tit-for-tat encounters with the Klingons."

"In each of those instances," Kirk said back to Gordon, "the…Enter…prise…was reacting to their first actions against us or our interests. However," Kirk said to Parker. "Let us…not…avoid the here and now. You have a target on this screen," Kirk pointed at it, "so I hardly see…how… accusations of Star Fleet becoming militaristic…plays a part… in any of this."

"That target on the screen," Gordon said to Kirk, "is a Klingon vessel that has seemingly strayed into Federation space, or so it will appear to the Enterprise's computers. While we may have the technology to trick your ship's computers, we didn't have the capability to actually fire any weapons aboard her."

"So," Kirk concluded, "you…intend…to fire the lost Condor at the Klingon on ship, there by framing the Enterprise for doing your dirty deed."

"A simple plan, I must admit, but it will work." Gordon told Kirk. "Aboard that Klingon vessel is a high ranking Klingon regent, and his son K'mpec, who already has a path in Klingon politics planned for him by his family. We will destroy the ship with this torpedo, the Enterprise will take the blame, and if all goes according to plan, war will be the result." Gordon pointed at three more bogies, in a cluster, also approaching the area, but would arrive five to ten minutes after the Klingon ship was destroyed. "Those ships will come across the Enterprise, and destroy her in return, and the tit-for-tat, this time around, will be all we need."

Suddenly, and without warning, Kirk tried to make a grab for Gordon's neck, but one of the guards knocked Kirk on the head with a butt of a phaser.

"What now?" Parker asked Gordon. "We need Kirk to give us the code."

While Kirk was on the ground, it turned out he was only playing possum; he had not been knocked out cold. And now he knew why he was there; somehow, someway, Kirk had some sort of code that Gordon needed to fire his torpedo.

"We have twenty minutes until the Enterprise is in weapons range of the Klingon ship," Gordon said to Parker. "Firing the weapon now would be too soon. We will rouse the captain, and get the code."

"What if he doesn't remember it?" Melani asked her husband.

"Then," Gordon said, as he looked down at Kirk, "He and his friends…will die."

Continued…


	9. Memory

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**Memory**

Gordon West motioned to the two guards get Kirk off of the ground. And then, without warning, Gordon slapped Kirk as hard as he could across the face. Kirk feigned weakness as he opened his eyes.

"Wake up Captain," Gordon said.

Kirk closed his eyes, and then Gordon slapped him again.

"Wh…what's happening," Kirk asked, trying his best to look confused.

"Years ago," Gordon explained, "your grandfather sent your father private message."

"What are you…talking about?" Kirk asked, having no quick memory of such a letter.

"You were living on Tarsus IV at the time; and it was before Governor Kodos ordered the massacre of the colonists," Gordon went on with. "I know your father got the message due to data we found on Darious-VI (a hub where sub-space messages are sent through). I want to know what was in the message."

Kirk did have a memory of the letter, but what was written in it, he had long forgotten.

"I….don't remember…what was written in that letter," Kirk said. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Gordon slapped Kirk again.

A few seconds went by, and then Gordon looked over at Parker Downs.

"Go get Sajah," Gordon said to Parker.

Gordon Parker left, as did Melani, leaving Kirk alone with Gordon and Gordon's henchmen.

Kirk looked at Gordon.

"I heard your little plan," Kirk said. "You are going to try and…frame… the…Enterprise…for the destruction of that Klingon...diplomatic ship… by firing this torpedo. But where is the motive?"

Gordon smiled at Kirk.

"How did your grandfather die," Gordon asked Kirk.

Kirk had to think for a moment, and then he replied.

"He died of old age on Norpin-V," Kirk said. "I never met him, but from what I know of him, he was a very… honorable…man."

"Well actually," Gordon said, "your grandfather died right here; on this planet. The Klingons sent a team to destroy the efforts being made by your grandfather to create a long range photon torpedo; the team was somewhat successful."

"I've never heard…of such a story," Kirk came back with.

"Of course not," Gordon said. "But wouldn't it be just like Star Fleet to hold such information secret so as not to start a war? Well; what I just told you was the truth. And as for motive; everyone knows who is in command of the USS Enterprise; James T Kirk."

Kirk began to see where this was going.

"You're going to destroy the Enterprise," Kirk concluded, "no...matter…what I do."

"Yes," Gordon said with a broad smile on his face. "The attack upon the Klingons will be seen as a revenge killing by you in response to what they did to your grandfather."

"But you've just stated… that the truth as to what happened to my grandfather on this world… has been re-written," Kirk countered with.

"Well, yes, but trust me; that truth will come out," Gordon said to Kirk, "and when it does, the motive will be apparent."

"It could start a war," Kirk said quickly.

"I know," Gordon said. "It would be a war with the Klingons that, if it were fought now, we would win. But I have seen confidential Star Fleet reports Kirk; reports that state that our ability to defeat the Klingons in an all out war beyond forty- years from now would be a fifty-fifty proposition; at best."

Before Captain Kirk could say anything, Parker Downs returned; and this time he was with a very beautiful female Vulcan.

"Her name is Sajah," Gordon said to Kirk. "Not only is she very beautiful; she's also very good at the Vulcan Mindmeld. So, either you tell us what was in that letter, or she will find that memory; even if it leaves you a vegetable."

Kirk's face betrayed his worry!


	10. Elsewhere II

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**Elsewhere II**

The USS Enterprise approached the burning cargo ship. Trails of various sorts of debris could be seen spreading out from the endangered vessel. Lt. Commander Scott sat in the command chair and stared up at the screen.

"Lt. Uhura," Scotty said, "Try hailing them again."

"Yes sir," Uhura said. "Cargo vessel, this is the USS Enterprise; we are responding to your distress signal and are ready to give assistance."

Scotty looked back at Uhura.

"Ena' thing," Scotty asked.

Uhura tried hailing the vessel again, and then gave Scotty a puzzled look.

"Just as before," Uhura said. "All I'm getting is their automated distress signal; but that's it."

Scotty looked back at the screen, and then stood up and went back to the science station, which was temporarily being manned by Ensign Chekov.

"Lad," Scotty said, "what are the sensors tell'in ya?"

Chekov, who was slightly bent over in order to look into the science station viewers, stood upright and shook his head.

"The radiation is masking the readings, sir," Chekov began to say, "I am getting intermittent life signs."

Scotty gave Chekov a pesky look, and then looked back at the screen. Uhura could detect Scotty's puzzlement and came over to him.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Uhura asked. "We've done everything we can to contact them."

"Don't ya just think its mighty peculiar that we can't contact them, and," Scotty added, "we can't do anything until we determine the situation?"

"Why would anyone make rescuing them hard to do?" Uhura countered with.

"Aye lassie," Scotty said with a grin, "that is the question."

Scotty went back over to the command chair, and sat down. And while he was suspicious, he knew that regulations tied his hands behind his back. He just hoped Kirk, Spock and McCoy were not in jeopardy because something deep inside his craw told him otherwise.

* * *

**The _Galileo II_ in high orbit of Outpost E10…**

Lt. Sulu and Ensign Bryce Winters, who was brought along to monitor the sensor readings, and wore a blue shirt due to being part of the science department, had found a mystery of their own; a small artificial satellite in orbit as well. They were waiting for the computer to finish its scans. Sulu could tell that Ensign Winters was very anxious to prove himself, due to the double effort he was making.

"This is your first assignment; the Enterprise, right?" Sulu asked.

"Yes sir," the ebony colored skinned Winters said, "getting posted to the Enterprise was my goal in the academy and I want to do everything I can to make sure I serve this ship as best as I can."

"Well, just do your job, stay out of trouble, and trust me," Sulu said, "you'll do just fine."

The computer chirped.

"The scans are competed," Ensign Winters said, as he removed a square shaped disc placed it into another slot. "The satellite is acting as a dampening field of some sort."

"Powerful enough to block communication with the planet's surface," Sulu asked.

"Affirmative," Winters replied.

"Interesting," Sulu said, as he looked at the satellite on the main screen of the shuttle. "What is your estimate," Sulu continued, "do you think our presence up here can be monitored below?" Sulu already knew the answer, but he wanted the give the young officer a chance to prove himself.

Winters studied the read out.

"No sir," Winters concluded, to Sulu's pleasure, "I believe, like a Klingon cloaking device, it may work in reverse."

Sulu knew he had two choices; stay where they were, in orbit and monitor the situation, or, take the shuttle down to the planet below and rescue Captain Kirk and the others.

Continued…


	11. Teaser RE ISSUE

(I know this is a "repeat". But I am picking this story back up, so I thought I would re-issue it for those who may have not read it before. So hang in there you old geezers who already read this before…new issues are coming soon!)

**STAR TREK: THE LAST CONDOR**

(teaser)

Three Transporter signals shimmered into existence and solidified into the forms of Captain James T Kirk, Doctor Leonard McCoy and Mr. Spock. Kirk looked about at the small foothills in the distance behind them, and then he looked forward at three medium sized prefabricated structures before them.

"Where is everyone," McCoy asked.

Spock flipped opened his Tricorder and scanned ahead; familiar whine of the device cutting through the air. Spock pointed ahead at the structure in the middle of the camp.

"There," Spock simply said.

And then, if almost on cue, two men stepped out of a door and headed toward the Enterprise's landing party.

"Let's go," Kirk said, as he headed toward the two men.

"Jim," McCoy said as they made their way, and noting that the two men were empty handed, "I was hoping they'd have that compound ready to go the moment we got down here. Every moment we spend down here is another moment that the outbreak on Aravia-IV can become even worse."

"I know Bones," Kirk said, "let's see what they have to say before we read them the riot act. Spock," Kirk said to his Vulcan first officer, "how long will take us to get to Aravia-IV at Warp factor 5?"

"Three days, seven hours, seventeen minutes and a few odd seconds," Spock replied.

The three friends made it to a wooden fence which had a swing door as an entrance just as the two men did on the other side of the fence. Both men were dressed in standard gray jumpsuits.

"Greetings," the taller of the two men said to Kirk and the others, "my name is Gordon West and this is my associate Parker Downs."

"Thank you," Kirk said back, "I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise, but I regret we don't have time for the usual amenities. We were hoping that the medical compound we contacted you about would be ready to go at a moment's notice."

"I'm sorry, Captain Kirk," Gordon West said back to Kirk, with a pleasant smile on his face, "I have no idea what you're talking about. We received no such message."

Kirk's own pleasant smile vanished in a flash. He cautiously looked over at Spock, then back to West.

"We don't have time for games mister," Kirk said, and then he pointed at West. "Thousands of lives could be lost if we don't get that compound to Aravia-IV in time."

Gordon West looked to his assistant, Parker Downs, who simply shook his head.

"Again," West said, "We have no idea what this is about. In fact," West added, "we don't have any medical supplies here, with the exception of a standard medical kit. So with that said, I would like to ask that you leave here; immediately."

And with that, Gordon West and his assistant turned and walked back in the direction from which they came.

"Mister West," Kirk said to Gordon as we walked away, "this is a medical emergency, and if I have to, I will search this compound to my satisfaction."

West stopped walking, as did Downs, and they turned to face Kirk. Gone was the pleasant look on Gordon West's face; replaced with a look of anger.

"No," West said back to Kirk, "I don't think so Kirk. You should have taken the opportunity to leave when I offered it."

The situation became tense the moment West spoke his words.

Suddenly three spherical energy fields appeared; one incasing each of the Enterprise's landing party.

"What is the meaning of this," McCoy demanded.

Kirk drew his phaser.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Parker Downs said to Kirk. "The phaser beam will ricochet back and forth inside that force field for probably four or five thousand years before the energy depleted, but killing you instantly."

Kirk looked to Spock, who simply nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Spock said to Kirk, "he could be right."

Kirk shifted his attention back to Gordon West.

"I don't know who you are, or what you think you're doing," Kirk stated sternly, "but…"

Gordon raised his hand slightly, prompting Kirk to stop his verbal warning.

"If you say one more word," Gordon said, as he came inches away from the force field incasing Kirk, "I will have Mr. Downs kill your Vulcan friend. So that we understand each other, let's get one thing clear, Captain Kirk; from this moment on you are my prisoner and there is nothing you can do about it."

(cue theme song of STAR TREK)

Continued…


	12. The Essence of Fun

**STAR TREK: THE LOST CONDOR**

**The Essence of Fun**

A boy ran across a dirt field. In his hand he held a ball of string which, on the other end, was tied to a kite. As the boy ran across the field, against the breeze, the simple Kite grabbed hold of the wind and zoomed up into the sky; the kite had taken flight. As it did, the flapping of the kite was like music to his hears. He smiled at the kite flew higher and higher; another successful launch.

There was nothing special about the kite, in fact, when measured by 23century standards, the kite was seemingly outdate. But that didn't matter to the young boy; he was different than the other boys his age. While they longed to be scientists or doctors, Jim Kirk wanted to be a Star Ship captain; it was his first best destiny, or so he thought at least.

So with that in mind, Jim Kirk had read about the old Spanish galleons and other old sailing vessels that once populated the seas of ancient Earth. To sail across the sea, with the breeze as the only form of fuel, was also one of Kirk's dreams. But since time-travel was not in the cards, he would have to make do with the future; and the future was Star Ships. And while flying a kite was very basic, it did give him the ability to command. The kite that Jim watched high in the sky had been his for nearly five years. He had found it in a trash can, and fixed it up. And, from that day forward, he had owned it. But unlike its previous owner, Jim Kirk would not let the kite crash. He would reel it back end, when he was done flying it, until he could carefully put it back in the box he kept it.

At that moment, he saw a girl walking toward him. While Jim Kirk was a few years from being a full-fledged teen, he already appreciated the beauty of females; and this one was cute. As she got closer, Jim could see that her hair was long and black, but that her pale skin was slightly green and she had pointed ears. She could have been Romulan, but Kirk knew better; she was a Vulcan. She approached him, without a smile, and then stopped three feet from him.

"Hello there," Jim Kirk said to the girl.

The girl just stood there and stared at Jim.

"My name is Jim Kirk," the boy said, with a warm smile.

He noticed that the Vulcan girl suddenly looked up at his kite. She didn't smile at it; she just stared at the kite.

"That is an anchor," she said, looking up at the kite.

Jim Kirk wasn't sure what the Vulcan girl meant. He looked up at the kite, and then he looked back at her.

"We call them kites," Jim said. "Not too many people play with them these days, but here, on Tarsus-IV, it's all I really do for fun."

The girl looked at Jim.

"We do not have fun," the Vulcan girl said to Kirk. "There is nothing to be gained from it."

Jim Kirk chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Jim said to her in defiance. "Don't you like to read, or write, or even draw? How about games; certainly you like to play games. Besides," Jim added, "what is anchor?" He asked, referring to her use of the word a moment ago.

"I was using the word anchor in reference to what the kite means to you," she explained. "It is the anchor that, in this memory, you will use to climb back into reality."

Jim shook his head.

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you're talking about," Jim told her, "I'm just here flying my kite." He looked at the girl more closely. "What is your name? I've never seen you here on Tarsus-IV, and I know all the kids our age since we all go to the same school." He pointed at a structure in the distance. "I mean, it isn't much to look at, and the school desks are old, but," he said to her, "it is school. How come I've never seen you there before?"

She took one step closer to Jim.

"Quite simply," she told him, "you are not flying a kite, and we are not on Tarsus-IV. I have come into your mind to find something, and unless you help me find it; you will never wake up again. My name is Sajah," he said calmly. "My mind…to your mind…"

Continue…

be sure to check out **STAR TREK WORLD**...my version of a STAR TREK horror story...not for the timid so you are warned!


	13. Race against Time

**Star Trek: The Lost Condor**

**Race against Time **

**featuring**

** Michael Douglass as Gordon West**

**Tony Todd as Parker Downs**

**and**

**Christine Perri as Sajah**

**Out Post E10**

Near the launch controls of the Condor torpedo, Jim Kirk was on the ground, cradled in the lap of the Vulcan female; Sajah. The fingers of her left hand were spread across the left side of Kirk's head as she invoked a Vulcan mind-meld. She steadied her fingers, trying to be as precise as she could be.

Gordon West and his assistant, Parker Downs, looked up at the digital chronometer on the wall as it counted down. There was impatience in their eyes as they knew time was running out. Their plan was now balancing on the ability of Sajah to recover a secret code from Kirk's mind. But, it was taking longer than expected; time was running out.

"Gordon; she has to hurry and find that code inside of Kirk's mind," Parker told Gordon, "the Enterprise will arrive in the vicinity of the Klingon ship in mere minutes and its escort armada. In order for this to work, this torpedo must be fired so that it can destroy the Klingon ship and kill everyone aboard so that we can frame the Enterprise after she is destroyed as well by the armada."

Gordon nodded his head, and looked down at Sajah.

"You have to hurry, Sajah," Gordon said to her. "Tell me you can do this. Tell me that you can find that code in time."

Sajah looked up at Gordon.

"This man, Jim Kirk," she replied with respect in her voice, "has a very powerful mind, where it comes to humans," she said, as she looked back down at Kirk. "If I press to hard…he…"

* * *

At that moment, inside the mind-meld, Jim Kirk was still with the younger version of Sajah. Sajah finally understood the importance of the kite, and she knew what had to be done. So she did something that normally Vulcans didn't do; she smiled and looked at Kirk, knowing that humans were easily disarmed by smiles.

"You are smiling," young Jim Kirk told her, as he smiled back at her; "why?"

She reached out her hand.

"Can I hold the string; can I control the kite?" Sajah asked Kirk.

Kirk nodded his head, and then he handed her the ball of string, which was itself attached to a stick in the center of the ball. She began to run across the field, holding the kite string, just as she had seen Kirk doing moments ago. Kirk watched as Sajah ran faster. He looked up at the kite, as it streamed through the sky.

"Perfect," Jim Kirk called out, "you're doing perfect."

Sajah knew what she was doing, as she ran and ran and ran from Kirk, with the kite at her control. She surmised that the kite held the answer; not the ball of string, not the string itself, but the kite. She looked back at Kirk, who was now a hundred yards or so from her. It was time to prove her theory correct; it was time to crash the kite!

Jim Kirk was watching Sajah run, when he saw her suddenly stop. And then he watched as the kite began to dive down from the sky and toward the ground. The kite he had nursed though repairs for all these years was heading directly toward the hard dirt ground! And then…the kite smashed into the ground. Kirk was not happy!

Instantly, Jim Kirk, from where he stood, and Sajah from where she stood, fan toward the kite; unknown to Jim Kirk, it was now a race against time!

Sajah made her way toward the kite. She knew she had to get there before Jim Kirk did. If Jim Kirk arrived first, the elder Jim Kirk would realize what was happening in his mind and could possibly disrupt the memory. She could always start over, and find another hiding place for the memory; but there wasn't enough time for another attempt. She had to find the code and she had to find it now.

Sajah could estimate her speed and Jim Kirk's speed, and she deduced she would arrive 8.1 seconds ahead of him. The code that was needed to launch the torpedo, the lost Condor, had to be on the kite or all this was for naught.

The kite was just feet ahead of Sajah, when she slid down to the ground. She looked at the kite, and there was nothing on it. She looked up at Jim Kirk, he was mere seconds away. And then she saw something; on the other side of the kite! She flipped the kite over…

* * *

As Gordon West and Parker Downs looked down at Sajah, as she cradled Kirk in her lap, something quite unexpected happen; Kirk shimmered away…and was gone; transported away!

"Someone transported him away," Parker said with an angry voice. "We have too find..."

Sajah stood up.

"Do not concern yourself with finding Kirk," Sajah said to Parker. She then looked over at Gordon West and said; "I have the code."

Gordon Smiled...

**Continued…**

Make sure you read STAR TREK: EXODUS. 35 years after the events of Nemesis (and my other story Star Trek: The Galaxy Window) civil war has torn the Federation apart, and Earth has been destroyed. One family, the MaCahan family, fights against the odds to survive. With longtime favorites like Kira, Bashir and Odo, and new comers like Ajax, a human mutant with wings…adventure is never far behind!


	14. The Last Shot!

**Star Trek: The Lost Condor**

**The Final Shot!**

**Outpost E-10**

Lt. Sulu and Ensign Bryce Winters watched as Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy re-materialized on the small transporter pad aboard the Galileo II. Kirk was on the ground; McCoy bent down to attend to him.

Spock stepped off the small pad, and looked at Sulu as Ensign Bryce Winters helped McCoy move Kirk off the transporter pad and onto one of the soft reclining chairs in the passenger cabin. After helping McCoy, Ensign Winters returned to helm so that Sulu could give Spock a status report.

"Report," Spock said to Sulu.

Sulu, the ever efficient officer, gave his report to Spock.

"The Enterprise," Sulu explained, "was diverted to rescue a ship was fighting an on board fire. Mr. Scott decided to have us…"

Jim Kirk, who had regained consciousness, cut in.

"There was no fire," Kirk said, with a groggy tone to his voice.

"Captain," Spock said, "are you all right?"

McCoy looked at the readings on his medical Tricorder, and then he spoke.

"No," McCoy said to Spock, "Jim isn't alright. He's suffering from the effects of one of those blasted mind-melds."

"Fascinating," Spock said to McCoy. He then looked at Kirk.

"I'm fine," Kirk said to them both, "both of you listen to me; we don't have much time." Kirk went onto explained the situation. How the fire aboard the transport vessel was a ruse.

He explained how the ship was actually a Klingon diplomatic vessel that was carrying an important child named K'mpec. It was hoped that one day the child would become Chancellor of the High Command. Gordon West intended to fire the last long range torpedo at that ship, which would destroy it. Then, in the confusion, the three Klingon ships escorting the diplomatic ship would conclude it was the Enterprise and destroy it, the motive; Kirk getting revenge on the Klingons for the death of his grandfather, whom they killed decades earlier in order to prevent the Federation from creating long-range Photon-torpedoes. West hoped it would trigger a war with the Klingons.

"Jim," McCoy said, "how can we stop them?" McCoy asked.

Kirk stood up; he was light-footed, but McCoy steadied him. And then the dizziness subsided.

"I don't know," Kirk said, as she shook his head. "They have the code," Kirk said, rubbing this forehead. "A Vulcan female ripped it from my mind." It was obvious that Kirk was still recovering from the effects of the mind-meld.

But Spock knew exactly what had to be done to stop the Photon Torpedo, and he knew the sacrifice that had to be made. But so did someone else. He turned to face the helm. But at that instant, Lt. Bryce Winters purposely dipped the ship back, causing Kirk, Spock, Sulu and McCoy to stumble backward onto the transporter pad, which; was just inches behind them. Winters looked back, and upon seeing them stumble back upon the pad, he activated the transporter beam of the experimental shuttle; and the three legends were gone.

* * *

Kirk, Spock, Sulu and McCoy reappeared back on the surface, a good three miles or so from the complex, which they could easily see in the distance. At that moment, they saw the Lost Condor, the torpedo, streak from the complex; but at that same moment, the shuttle streaked as well, and collided with the Condor; there was a massive explosion, just feet above highest point of the complex.

"GET DOWN!" Kirk yelled at his friends.

Kirk, Spock, Sulu and McCoy ducked behind a small ridge just as the entire complex exploded; violently! When the dust settled, Kirk and the others stood up.

"What the hell just happened," Kirk asked, with confusion in his voice.

Sulu shook his head as he looked at the remnants of the explosion.

"It was Ensign Winters," Sulu said to Kirk. "He knew there were only seconds left."

"We owe him our lives," McCoy said. "I wish I had gotten to know him better."

Sulu smiled.

"You would have liked him," Sulu said to the others. "But knowing him as much as I did, going out like this, risking his life to save others; he would have chosen no other way to go."

Kirk nodded his head.

"I will make sure that he gets the highest honor possible," Kirk said to Sulu.

"What do you think, Jim," McCoy said, pointing at the charred remains the complex, as they started the three-mile walk toward it. "Do you think anyone lived?"

Kirk shook his head.

"I don't know," Kirk replied, "but I doubt it."

* * *

Captain Kirk was correct; there were no survivors from Gordon West's party. The torpedo he had hoped to destroy the Klingon ship and start a war with had, ironically, killed him and his team instead. As for the Enterprise; Lt. Bryce Winters, in his final seconds, managed to a message of to the Enterprise.

Captain Kirk sat in his chair, in the center of the Enterprise's bridge. The commendation for Ensign. Bryce Winter's act of valor had been sent to Star Fleet. Kirk was also informed by Star Fleet Command that Admiral Richmond had been arrested for his involvement with the attempted destruction of the Klingon transport vessel. Kirk also suggested that the shuttle-craft prototypes that had transporter technology should also be mass produced in future models.

* * *

The turbolift door opened and then Doctor McCoy stepped out of it and onto the bridge. He came down to Kirk's chair and stood beside the captain.

"Jim, I've finished up my logs. I just think its a real shame that we lost that kid," McCoy said, referring to Ensign Winters.

Kirk nodded in agreement.

"As Lt. Sulu said," Kirk went on to say, "he died saving others. When I go, Bones, I hope I go just like that."

Spock came down to the lower level, and stood next to McCoy.

"It would be interesting to follow that Klingon child's life," Spock said to the two.

"You mean to see if he ever becomes a big shot in Klingon politics?" McCoy asked the Vulcan first officer.

"Yes," Spock replied.

Kirk smiled at the irony of it all.

"We may have saved the life of child who could quite possibly grow up and lead the Klingons in a war against the Federation."

McCoy and Spock contemplated that possibility as well...

There was no answer; just the future. And as we all know, it was another Klingon, yet to be born at this time, who would wage war against the Federation; Gowron.

NEXT TIME; ON STAR TREK!

James T Kirk sees his young child, David, for the first time…and danger is not far behind!

**STAR TREK: Time Keeper**


	15. Sajah Lives

Even though THE LOST CONDOR has ended, I had several Email requests to bring back the character of Sajah in another story of mine, even though she supposedly died in the explosion at the end; so I have. She will now be appearing, though somewhat older (a hundred twenty years older I might add) in my story STAR TREK: THE GALAXY WINDOW. Yes, she didn't get out of that explosion unscarred…but at least she lived. So anyway, she will make her first appearance in the issue **Expectations** sometime on Feb 5th 2013.

Rob


	16. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER teaser

**teaser-**

The park was crowded with so many children, and the day was beautiful. Most of the people who lived on Starbase 16, an M-class planet located in the Tyco star system, were Star Fleet or Federation, personal, mostly humans, and their families. With new areas of the galaxy opening on nearly a daily bases, more and more starbases were coming on-line. Starbase-16 was just a few sectors from the Rigel system, as well as several others; a growing hub in this sector of the Federation, which was becoming more and more important as each year passed by.

Several kids swarmed across one of the grass fields; watched on by eager parents. But they were not just only running around and having fun, which they were; but they were also being well coordinated by their team captain. The youngsters ranged from at least five year old to as much as nine years old. Some of them were bigger, some of them smaller, some of right in the middle, in terms of size and skill. The game was soccer, and even in the 23rd century, the game was played by both the young and old.

But with this group of children, it was obvious that the team captain, who held the middle ground, all of them focused on the same goal and strategy to achieve it. The kid was seven years old, and he wasn't only in charge the one ones younger than him, but the older ones too. For whatever reason, the skinny kid, with blond hair, had natural leadership skills and he was using them to marshal his forces. As the two teams jockeyed back and forth, several adults watched and cheered them on. One of the excited adults was the mother of that skinny blond kid.

She cheered him on as her son led his team, and then, as he kicked the ball and it flew past the goalie, she cheered even louder. She, too, had blond hair just like her son. And as she jumped up and down, her hair got all tussled up and was a complete mess; but she didn't care. The other adults cheered as well; and why not? The game was just a game, and all the children, even the ones on the losing side, were good sports. The smell of fresh hotdogs cooking, and other food items, filled the air. Somethings never seemed to change, and with that, the humans of the 23rd century still carried on traditions from by gone eras.

As the mother and son continued their celebration, they were unaware of a man who stood on the far side of the park, and who watched them ever so closely; hidden behind the cover of the gathered throng. The man's name was James Tiberius Kirk; and he was the boy's father. The boy's name was David, and his mother was Carol Marcus.

_"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations: to boldly go where no man has gone before."_

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**Written by Robert "Canary" Benson**


	17. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER The Dining Game

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**The Dining Game**

**The Enterprise…in high orbit of Star Base 16…**

Spock walked through a corridor on his way to his quarters. With the Enterprise authorized for shore leave, and with much of the crew down on the planet enjoying it, there weren't as many people in the hallways. He was about to enter his quarters when he heard McCoy's voice. Spock already knew where the next five minutes were leading to; he had it planned out; but would play the part well.

"Spock," McCoy said, as he walked toward the Vulcan first officer, "where are you going?"

Spock pointed at the name plate on the door.

"I am about to enter my quarters," Spock said, as the door slid opened, and then he stepped inside, and turned back to face McCoy. "And now I have."

McCoy followed Spock into his quarters and watched as Spock sat down and started looking at his computer screen.

"We have three days of leave, Spock," McCoy said. "Why not enjoy them by going down to Star Base 16 to unwind."

Spock looked up at McCoy, and then he went back to looking at his screen.

"Dr. McCoy; that is not why you wish for me to go to the surface of the planet; to unwind as you put it," Spock said.

McCoy fidgeted where he stood.

"Alright, you got me," McCoy said. "Jim is tending to some personal matter, and Scotty, Sulu and Chekov left an hour ago; and Uhura is on duty. I want to go down there too, but; I don't want to go alone. C'mon Spock," McCoy added, "I know a real quiet Chinese restaurant we can eat at."

Spock shook his head.

"Really, Dr. McCoy," Spock said, not once taking his eyes away from the screen, "I would like to use this time to read the latest science journals. It is rare when I ever get the chance to do so, and," Spock added, "this is the time."

McCoy reached over and pulled an empty chair over and down on it.

"Spock," McCoy said, "I was thinking a couple days ago that in about a year or so, this tour of duty will be over. Who knows where life will take us after that point; we might not see each other for a long time; if ever."

Spock nodded his head.

"That is a possibility," Spock said. And then he looked McCoy. "Doctor, you are trying to appeal to my compassion to go with you to dinner down on the planet. That is subterfuge worthy," Spock paused for effect, "of a Romulan."

McCoy lightly pounded the table with his fist.

"Oh alright," McCoy said, "I just made that all up as I was saying it," McCoy said, "but then it really began to set in." McCoy's voice had become softer. "We really do only have a year or so left together."

Spock thought for a moment, and then he reached out and shut the computer off; his performance perfect.

"So you'll go with me?" McCoy asked, with a broad smile.

Spock nodded his head.

"With one caveat," Spock replied. "We eat at a Vulcan establishment that is near to the restaurant you were referring to. I have already made reservations."

McCoy was about to protest, realizing he had been setup, but decided against it.

"Vulcan food," McCoy said, with a slight look of dread on his face. "I'm really hungry Spock. And the last time we went to a Vulcan place to eat, all they had was vegetarian dishes."

Spock didn't budge.

"Great," McCoy said, as he stood up from the chair, "you win; Vulcan food it is. If I'm still hungry I'll bring something back from the Chinese place."

Spock stood up as well and the two headed out of the Vulcan's room; their destination the Transporter Room.

**Meanwhile; on Starbase 16…**

The Vulcan restaurant that Spock and McCoy were eventually going to arrive at was yet to open. It only served a dinner menu, but would be open in five more minutes. The staff, which was comprised of two chefs, a waiter and waitress, two busboys and a manager was comprised of Vulcans and were busy preparing for the dinner service. One of the chefs had some peeled vegetable skins to discard. Seeing that the busboys were busy setting the tables, the chef took the food scraps to the waste receptacles which were located outback. While he was dumping the food scraps, someone, a stranger, came up from behind and stunned the chef with a small disrupter.

Just then, another stranger entered the restaurant. This other stranger wore the same clothing as the Vulcan chef had been and; the stranger looked exactly like him too. But this person, this replacement chef, wasn't Vulcan; he was Romulan.

Continued…


	18. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER Another Life

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Another Life**

* * *

**Starbase 16**

Jim Kirk entered a small café that was located near the park. It had been nearly an hour since the soccer game had ended, and in that time, he had received a message to meet her, to meet Carol, at the diner. As his eyes adjusted to the darker setting of the café, he saw her towards the back staring at him. He made his way through the café, passing by other customers, including an older man and a woman, and then he sat down across from Carol.

"I didn't think you come," Carol said, as she took a sip from a cup of coffee.

A waiter came over and he placed a glass of water on the table for Jim.

"Coffee please," Kirk said to the waiter. The waiter nodded, and went away. Kirk looked at Carol. "Why wouldn't I come, Carol; he's my son."

She shook her head, and gave him a weary glance.

"Why wouldn't you come," Carol repeated Jim's words, "because he's your son; that's why."

The waiter set a cup of coffee in front Jim, and then headed away again.

"I've stayed because you asked me to," Kirk told her pointedly. "I wanted to be father to my son, but you convinced me then that our careers weren't ready for children."

Carol nodded, and then gave him a look of regret.

"I know Jim and I'm sorry," Carol told him. "But I was right," she added. "Look at you; you're one of the Star Fleet's greatest success stories. In the past four years or so, the Enterprise has made all sorts of history and you have become," she smiled at him, "a legend; right up there with Archer and Pike. I don't know what it is," she added, "but anyone who commands a ship named Enterprise seems bound for glory."

Kirk thought of the boy he had seen playing soccer earlier; his son David.

"He doesn't even know who I am," Kirk said with a soft voice.

Carol nodded her head.

"Two years after David was born I met Sean," Carol explained. "Sean agreed to raise David as his own when we got married; and so he has. You entering his life now would confuse him. I don't know how else to put this Jim, but I don't want David to ever know who you are."

Kirk shook his head.

"Why," Kirk asked. "Why can't I be a father to my son?"

Carol put her hand on his.

"Jim," Carol said, with a sympathetic voice, "David is living a normal life. He's doing great in school, he has many friends and if you suddenly show up, the great James T Kirk, it will change everything and you know it."

Kirk shook his head.

"You just said you don't want him to ever know that I'm his father," Kirk said back at her.

"That's right," she said, as she sat back. "Jim, I know the kind of life you live. At any moment your ship could come under attack, and you could be killed."

"Carol," Jim Kirk said, "he wouldn't be with me on the Enterprise."

Carol nodded her head.

"I'm not worried about him getting killed with you on the Enterprise," Carol restated, "I'm worried about a future with him loving his father, you, and then wanting to grow up and be just like you. I don't want him living a life like that."

Kirk's eyes became harder.

"Don't you think that should be his choice?" Kirk countered with.

Carol smiled, and then shook her head.

"No, I don't," she said, after a moment. "That is what I'm trying to tell you. You have a charisma, a charm, Jim. It is very infectious. If David were to meet you, and get to know you, he would do anything to join Star Fleet when he's old enough; of that I have no doubt. And from that point on he would have a choice. Maybe I am selfish, but I do not want that kind of life for my son. If he never finds out who you are, he will never have the choice to make."

"I could fight you on this," Kirk added.

Carol smiled.

"You could," she agreed, "but you won't," she added as she stood up to leave. "I'm glad you came to visit, and got the chance to see your son; but goodbye Jim."

And with that, Carol left. Kirk remained at the table and looked through the window as Carol made her way across the street. Kirk kept watching Carol and then noticed a man walking out of a nearby store; they hugged. And then, running out of the store was David. The three of them, Carol-Sean and David, looked happy together as they headed down the side walk, away from the café. And then, for a brief moment, Carol looked back. She knew he was watching, that Kirk was watching; and then she smiled.

Jim Kirk finished his coffee and then he left the café. Moments after he left the diner, two other customers exited as well and followed him discretely.

Kirk walked, alone, toward the park and beyond. He contemplated the life he wouldn't have. Deep inside, Kirk knew that Carol was right. What she was saying made perfect sense; other men had families, but not men like him. Kirk had a different family, the crew of his ship.

As Kirk made his way through the park, he was unaware that the other two customers, who had left the diner after he had, man and a woman, were sitting on a park bench together. They watched as Kirk made his way down a path and out of view.

The woman, who wore an interesting hat, looked at the man.

"Why didn't you put up a better fight for the little guy," she asked.

The man thought for a moment.

"She was right," the man replied; an older Jim Kirk. "I can sit here and claim otherwise, but it would be a lie."

"So what you're saying," Guinan said, "is that you loved him by letting him go."

Kirk nodded his head as what she had just said.

"And, as fate would have it," the older Jim Kirk said, with a soft voice, "not long after he found out who I was; he was killed."

The two new friends stood up, and headed away from the park. Jim Kirk had wanted to see this moment in his life again, and now that he had, it was time to leave and return to the Nexus.

* * *

**The Enterprise; in orbit of StarBase 16**

Jim Kirk materialized on the Enterprise's Transporter pad. Greeting him there was Uhura.

"Welcome back aboard Captain," Uhura said. She wasn't in her uniform, but a dress. "I'm about to head down and meet up with some of the crew; do you want to come?"

Kirk shook his head.

"Not this time," Kirk said with a smile.

Kirk headed out of the Transporter Room and to his quarters. It wasn't everyday a man was told to butt out of his son's life. But that was indeed what had just happened. As he headed toward his quarters to contemplate his life, Kirk could not possibly have known that events beyond his control would put him and David together in a few short hours.

Continued…Don't forget to read "**STAR TREK WORLD**"...where terror goes where no one has gone before!


	19. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER Tour of Duty

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Tour of Duty**

* * *

**Starbase-16**

A plate of steamed Vulcan vegetables was placed down on the table in front of Leonard McCoy. He looked over at the plate of food set in front of Spock. Even though they had ordered two different items, they looked the same; the essence of bland Vulcan food. And on top of that, the portions were small, as Vulcan food usually was. McCoy made a mental note in his mind; _pick up some spicy Mongolian Beef at the Chinese restaurant on the way back to the Enterprise_.

Earlier, while on their way to eat, they had been discussing the future, and continued to do so while eating. There were a few other patrons, not many; but McCoy was the only non-Vulcan.

"If as you say," Spock began to say, as he also began to eat his food, "We do not end up together for our next tours of duty, where would you prefer your next assignment to be?"

McCoy thought for a moment.

"Oh I don't know, Spock," McCoy replied. "I'm not some young buck anymore, so if it were up to me; a shore billet on Earth. What about you?" McCoy as he took a sip from a glass of wine.

"It is difficult to say, being that we are still a year, ten months and seven days from concluding this tour, however," Spock said, as he too sipped from some wine, "I am thinking about returning to Vulcan to complete the Kolinahr."

McCoy didn't like the sound of that at all, because he knew what it meant. During the past nearly four years, McCoy had read into the customs of the Vulcans; especially after what happened during the near marriage between Spock and T'pring; it nearly cost Kirk his life. Achieving Kolinahr would make Spock nothing more than a walking computer; even more than he was now. He made a mental note to inform Jim Kirk of Spock's intention; they had to stop Spock at all cost!

"Well, I don't know about you," McCoy went on say, "but I will miss the friends I've made aboard the Enterprise; yes, I will even miss you. And somehow," McCoy said with a softer voice, knowing that most the patrons in the restaurant were Vulcans like Spock, and had good hearing, "you will miss us too."

Spock thought about what the two of them had been discussing.

"However;" Spock began to say, "My ultimate decision will depend on what Jim decides to do."

"Meaning; where Jim goes, you will follow," McCoy concluded.

Spock nodded.

"Jim might be given another command, or, they may let him take the Enterprise on another tour," Spock continued.

"Spock," McCoy said, "they will probably offer you a command of your own."

Spock looked at McCoy. There had been more than one occurrence when the doctor had accused Spock of wanting Kirk's ship.

"Contrary to what you believe; I have no desire to command a ship of my own," Spock told McCoy.

McCoy smiled, knowing full well what Spock was referring to.

"I'm sorry for all that," McCoy paused to find the right words, "nonsense. I know, perhaps more than anyone else, that you would go through great lengths, even risking your life, hell I would too, if it meant saving Jim." Then he sighed. "I doubt I would take a shore duty billet simply because…well…I want us to stay together; all of us."

"As you said," Spock said, "sometimes we do not get to determine where we serve."

Before McCoy could continue, one of the chefs (the Romulan imposter) came over to where McCoy and Spock were sitting. McCoy looked up at him as he looked down at Spock.

"Commander Spock," the chef said in a calm and collected demeanor, "the manager just told me that you have a private transmission in the back office."

"I wonder who it could be," McCoy pondered.

"Whoever it is," the chef added, "they said it was important."

Spock stood up.

"I did inform Lt. Uhura where we would be," Spock told McCoy. "Please remain here, and I will tend to it."

McCoy nodded and watched as Spock strode away.

Spock followed the chef through the kitchen and toward what appeared to be the back of the restaurant. Suddenly, the chef stopped, and turned around; he was holding a disrupter.

"You will step outside," the chef said. "Or I will kill you; Vulcan."

Spock knew he had little choice, but to follow the demand. He stepped out the door, and found himself outside and in the rear of the establishment. Another person, whom Spock deduced was also a Romulan, stood there with a phaser aimed at him.

"You do realize," Spock said to the Romulan, "that if you are who you appear to be, your very presence on this world, a Star Base no less, could be considered a violation of the Neutral Zone and an act of war. I suggest that you reconsider the logic of your actions."

The Romulan smiled.

"That is pretty interesting coming from you; Commander Spock," the Romulan said. "I know about your presence on our side of the Neutral Zone recently (_The Enterprise Incident_). However, as much as I would like to kill you now, that is not why I am here."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"It is logical to assume that you knew of my reservation to eat at this establishment," Spock concluded.

The Romulan smiled.

"We did not need to know of your reservation," the Romulan said. "We just knew the probabilities and were prepared." He then opened the trash receptacle he was standing next to. Inside of the container was the real chef who wasn't moving at all.

"Of course," Spock said, as he looked at the real Vulcan chef who bore an almost perfect likeness to the imposter inside.

"Do not worry," the Romulan said to Spock, as he closed the lid, "he is not dead. However, if you do not come with me, or if you alert anyone to my presence, the Romulan who took the chef's place will hurt your friend; Dr. Leonard McCoy."

Spock nodded in agreement. Spock found it interesting that the Romulan knew their names, but also that the Romulan said McCoy would be hurt; not outright killed.

"Very well," Spock said. "Where will we be going?"

The Romulan tapped a small round metal object on his collar, and then seconds later; he and Spock were beamed away.

Continued…

* * *

Look for** STAR TREK: THE PRODUCTION** by Hideout Writer. What if you suddenly had magical powers...and what if you used your powers and made your own Star Trek tv-show...Magic combined with Star Trek? What more could you ask for?

My own story,** STAR TREK WO****RLD**, is speeding toward a conclusion. Can anyone stop the terror of a maniacal James T Kirk?


	20. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER Field of Dreams

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Field of Dreams**

**Starbase-16**

_Jim Kirk never thought he could feel happier than when he sat in the command chair of the USS Enterprise; until now. _

_He was standing in a field, which was covered with short grass, and he looked down at his left hand; it was wearing a baseball glove. In his right hand he was hold a ball; more specifically, a baseball. It was a simple deduction, Kirk realized; he was playing catch but…with whom?_

_It was then that he heard a voice calling to him, and then he looked at where the voice was coming from; a boy. The child was, at best, seven years old and had blond hair. Kirk instantly recognized the kid; David Marcus. Again, Kirk let the warm feeling of that phrase runabout his mind like a herd of wild horses; his son! _

"_Dad," the boy pleaded, "Don't just stand there looking at me; throw the ball!"_

_Inside Kirk's mind, he could hear his own heart beat and he could hear each breath he was taking. And as he put his arm in motion so as to throw the ball to his son, yes his son, Kirk realized it was all just a dream; and he didn't care because he didn't want it to end. Yes, being a Starship Captain was a great feeling, the best. But now, for the first time in his life, that sensation had competition. And as they threw the ball back and forth, Jim Kirk knew one thing; he loved his son._

_So again, he threw the ball, and the boy caught it and threw it back. Kirk looked to the left and saw that they were being cheered on by people they knew. Carol was there, but so were Spock and McCoy and…so was her; the little who had destroyed his kite; Sajah._

* * *

Kirk opened his eyes; he was in his bed aboard the Enterprise, and was in a cold sweat. He was enjoying the dream of playing catch with his son; but what had just happened? How did Sajah, who was killed when the Lost Condor exploded into the compound, suddenly appear in his dreams?

In fact, it was more than that. Jim Kirk recalled how, when he believed himself to be Kirok, Spock initiated a mind-meld to bring him out of it; that's what the dream felt like moments ago. It felt like his mind was paired with another.

Kirk got out of bed and went over to the sink and splashed his face with water. He decided it was all just a dream and decided to just forget about it, to forget about her; Sajah.

It was at that moment when the high pitched whistle came from the intercom on the wall next to him. He looked at the chronometer on the wall; 0235 ship time. What could possibly be going on at this hour he wondered?

"Kirk here," Kirk replied.

"Lt. Uhura here on the bridge, sir," Uhura's voice replied, "I just got back to the ship, and as I always do, I checked the status on all personal approved for shore leave. Two crewmembers have not checked in as they are supposed to do after the seven hour benchmark has been met."

Kirk smiled; no doubt it was two young officers enjoying their R and R and had lost track of time while either gambling or…

"Well," Kirk said, "give them another hour. If they don't check in by…"

Uhura cut Kirk off.

"Sir, the two crewmembers are Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy," Uhura said.

Now that was different. Officers followed stricter shore leave protocols due to the fact they were also tactical assets and, with that, they could be targeted.

"On my way," Kirk replied as he reached for his uniform, and once having it on, headed for the bridge.

**Elsewhere on Starbase-16**

_David Marcus was dreaming. And in this dream he was standing on a grassy field, holding a baseball in his left hand; and a baseball glove on his right hand. He was being cheered on by a bunch of people, some of them he knew, like his mom, Carol Marcus, and his dad, Sean. But there were others he didn't recognize and one of them was a Vulcan wearing a Star Fleet uniform; most notably a blue shirt._

_But who was David playing catch with? He looked at the man; his strong featured face hidden by the glare of the sun which was in a position directly behind his head. Who was that man, David wondered? _

_And then, he saw a young Vulcan girl. She was staring directly at him, at David. And then, under her spell, David was compelled to speak words; they came out of his mouth but he did not speak them, and they were aimed at the man with the baseball glove._

"_Dad," David's words pleaded, "Don't just stand there looking at me; throw the ball!"_

_Sajah smiled…_

**Continued**…Try my new story "STAR TREK THE REPLY" which takes place in our universe. It's about a teenager who accidentally broadcasts Earth's first sub-space signal!


	21. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER Incidentally Again

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Incidentally Again**

* * *

**STARBASE-16**

Previously

_Spock was standing outside the back of the Vulcan restaurant with his Romulan captor._

_"We did not need to know of your reservation," the Romulan said. "We just knew the probabilities and were prepared." He then opened the trash receptacle he was standing next to. Inside of the container was the real chef who wasn't moving at all._

_"Of course," Spock said, as he looked at the real Vulcan chef who bore an almost perfect likeness to the imposter inside._

_"Do not worry," the Romulan said to Spock, as he closed the lid, "he is not dead. However, if you do not come with me, or if you alert anyone to my presence, the Romulan who took the chef's place will hurt your friend; Dr. Leonard McCoy."_

_Spock nodded in agreement. Spock found it interesting that the Romulan knew their names, but also that the Romulan said McCoy would be hurt; not outright killed._

_"Very well," Spock said. "Where will we be going?"_

_The Romulan tapped a small round metal object on his collar, and then seconds later; he and Spock were beamed away._

Continued…

* * *

Spock and his captor re-materialized. Just before they beamed away, Spock's mind raced through the probable places they were being transported to. At first he thought it might have been a ship, but for that to have happened, and if it were a Romulan ship, it would have been too risky for them. His second choice was somewhere on Starbase-16. As his eyes adjusted to the new location, his second deduction was proven correct.

He was now on the balcony of a structure, a private residence no-less, that over looked the center of Starbase-16's commerce section. He could even see the neon sign of the Vulcan restaurant that Dr. McCoy was still being detained at.

Spock looked over at the Romulan, who still held a disrupter.

"While I commend you on your efforts," Spock told him, "I must point out that the Enterprise will follow protocols and search for myself and Dr. McCoy. I informed them where the doctor and I would be dining, and they will scan the immediate area for Vulcans once they know I am missing; you will be apprehended. You can stop this from happening, and lessen the consequences, by abandoning this illogical course of action, and give yourself in."

"Oh yes," the voice of a female responded to Spock from behind them, "I know they will."

Spock turned around to find her; the Romulan who was in command of the ship that Captain Kirk and Spock had stolen a cloaking device from.

"Commander Charvon," Spock said to her.

"Spock," she replied softly, as she came over to him. "I suppose seeing me again was about the last thing you ever expected."

Spock pondered the question.

"That would be a logical assumption," the Enterprise's first officer replied. "However, I must warn you about your actions. If…"

She raised her hand, motioning for him to stop talking.

"Spock," she began to say, "I am here acting on behalf of Star Fleet. This," she motioned to the Romulan who had captured Spock, "is my associate."

Spock wasn't so worried about himself, as he was about McCoy.

"And what about the Romulan threatening Dr. McCoy's life," Spock asked pointedly.

Charvon smiled.

"That is what I always like about you," Charvon said, "always worried about others; this time Dr. McCoy, the last time we met, Captain Kirk. However," she added, "we had to give the illusion that your friend was being detained by Romulan operatives for this to work."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Commander Charvon," Spock stressed the word commander, "are you and your associate not Romulan operatives as well?"

Charvon's expression became distant, as she explained. She motioned for him to sit down on a chair as she sat down on another one.

"I never returned to the Romulan Empire after our last encounter a year ago," she began to say. "I knew that if I ever went back I would have been executed for losing the cloaking device; that is standard Romulan procedure for such failure. Thankfully, both my parents died years ago, so I did not have to worry about reprisals against them. I would have gladly given my life for my failure; however, I had a daughter to worry about. Upon my execution, which she would have been forced to watch; they either would have executed her as well, or confined her to one of our many prison planets for the rest of her life; I would not have that."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Where is your daughter now," Spock asked.

"Safe," Charvon replied, with a slight smile. "Star Fleet, knowing of my tactical knowledge, and wanting me to share it with them, sent him," she motioned to the other Romulan, "across the Neutral Zone to retrieve her, and he did; I am forever in his debt." She smiled at the Romulan who had brought Spock to her.

Spock looked over at the other Romulan.

"His name is Linav," Charvon added.

"You are a defector as well?" Spock asked the Romulan man.

Spock could see that Linav's eyes were intense with anger, but was able to control it.

"It is not necessary to the mission for you to know our biographies; Vulcan," Linav stated in a matter of fact tone; tinge with an accusatory tone.

Spock countered.

"On the contrary," Spock told Linav, and then he looked back at Charvon. "If I am to believe that all of this is some sort of, and pardon the use of the term," Spock added, "cloak and dagger operation; I very much not only need to know who the two of you are; I also must have proof."

"Of course," Charvon said, in an official tone. "Had you not asked for it, we would have been suspicious of you."

She activated a computer that was next to her on the table. The screen came to life and the image of Commodore Jose Mendez appeared.

"Commander Spock," Mendez began to say, "I have recorded this message so as to provide credence to the actions you are about to take, authorization code 17540ALPHA OMEGA G 790."

Spock slightly nodded his head.

"The code is correct," Spock said to Charvon.

Mendez's recorded message went on.

"First let me say," Mendez said, "Star Fleet and the Federation will deny any knowledge of what I am about to instruct you to do, just as, ironically, was the case last year when you and Jim went across the Neutral Zone to get Commander Charvon's cloaking device. However," he added, "unless this operation is successful, all three of you will be killed and nothing will ever come of it."

Spock could only say one word; "Fascinating…"

Continued…what is **STAR TREK PHASE ONE**? I have totally rebooted **TOS**, and mixed in aspects of **Enterprise**. What I really liked about Enteprise, at the start, was the rawness of it all. But they went away from that, and at the end, you could have put Tucker or anyone else from that show into an episode of TNG and they would have fit right in. So...in this version of TOS, I have put Kirk and company in a time more closer to our own (2050) and it really is about our manned ship, the Enterprise, going to Mars first, and then beyond. You will see new versions of the Gorn...and wow...wait until you see who the Romuans "really" are in this interesting take on Star Trek. Hope you give it a try and like it too.


	22. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER Lockdown!

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Lockdown!**

* * *

**S****tarbase-16; in the Tyco star system**

**The Vulcan Diner…**

Jim Kirk shimmered into view inside the Vulcan diner. Normally, visitors to Starbase- 16 would beam down to one of the reception centers, which provided maps and or directions to the various areas, including the dining facilities. If there was one constant in the universe it was that the crews aboard starships loved to eat; and they loved to eat a lot.

But when a Star Fleet officer went missing, and possibly two, then such pomp and circumstance went out the window, as it did in this case.

The moment Kirk's transporter signal solidified, he saw Dr. McCoy speaking with Lt. Sulu, and what appeared to be three workers of the restaurant. One of them, who appeared to be a Vulcan chef, was sitting in a chair and was being tended to by McCoy. Sulu was there because he and two security officers had beamed down ahead of Kirk to scout the situation out, and now, Kirk had arrived. Kirk walked over to them.

"Bones," Kirk said to the Enterprise's chief surgeon, tending to the Vulcan, "are you alright?"

McCoy nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm fine," McCoy said. "And no," he added, "I don't know where Spock is."

Kirk looked at the Vulcan who McCoy was tending to with a hypo; it made the customary hissing noise as McCoy pressed it into the Vulcans arm.

"What happened," Kirk asked.

McCoy put the hypo in his medical pouch, which had been beamed down moments later, and then looked at Kirk.

"Spock and I had just got our orders," McCoy began to explain. "Then the chef told Spock that an urgent message was waiting for him in the manager's office."

One of the other Vulcans came over and joined the conversation.

"My may is S'taon," the Vulcan said, introducing himself. "My chef's name is Tolak. I am the manager of this establishment and I can assure that no such message was waiting for your first officer in my office."

Kirk looked immediately at the chef.

"Then why did you tell my first officer there was a message there, if there really wasn't one?" Kirk asked. His tone had a slight tone of irritation to it.

"Slow down Jim," McCoy said, trying to put ease into Kirk. "The person who gave Spock the message looked nearly identical to the Tolak," he motioned to the chef, "but it wasn't him at all. When Sulu arrived with his security men, they found the chef, him, in one of the trash dumpsters outback. He had been stunned with some sort of weapon and dumped into the trash container. He's a bit dazed, but he will fine."

Kirk shifted his glance to Sulu.

"That is correct, sir," Sulu said to Kirk. "I also took scans in the vicinity outback, and sure enough," he showed Kirk the tricorder's screen, "the scans definitely show the residuals of recent transporter activity."

Kirk thought for a moment, looked at the chef, and then he looked back at McCoy.

"Bones; you said a moment ago," Kirk spoke to McCoy, "that whoever it was who told Spock about the non-existent message looked like…"

McCoy cut Kirk off.

"Yes, Jim, I know what I said" McCoy told Kirk, with a nod of his head, "we are dealing with an imposter. According to the scans I took of the real chef," he looked at the Vulcan sitting down before them, "he is exactly who he says he is; based on earlier scans in his medical file that his manager supplied me with. The Vulcan who escorted Spock to the manager's office was the imposter; and now he is long gone."

"And Mr. Spock with him," Sulu added.

Kirk walked over to one of the tables that had a view of the sidewalk outside. He looked down and picked up the strange utensil that the Vulcans called a T'arl, which was a glorified spoon, and then he put it back down.

"What now Jim," McCoy asked. "We have to find Spock."

Kirk spun around (that famous Kirk twirl), and pointed at the Vulcan chef.

"The fact that this chef was replaced by an imposter means that whoever arranged abducting Spock," Kirk said, "had planned this for quite some time. They had to know we would come to Starbase-16, and they probably assumed there was a good chance Spock might dine here. When they knew we were here, they stunned Tolak; and then the imposter took his place."

Kirk flipped opened his communicator.

"Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk said.

"_Uhura here sir," Uhura's voice responded._

"Uhura; place the ship at yellow alert and recall everyone down here," Kirk said, "And contact the administrator on Starbase-16 whoever that maybe, and tell them, as per Emergency code Alpha-772, this Starbase is under lockdown."

* * *

On the other side of Starbase-16, Carol Marcus was in the private study of the home she shared with her husband Sean and their son David. Her nose was deep in one of the many scientific journals she kept on her computer.

She was one the Federation's most aspiring scientist. Her primary studies were in the fields of terra-forming worlds and microbiology.

David, her seven year old son, was next to her on the carpeted floor doing his homework. At that moment, Sean Landis, Carol's husband, came in. He came over and kissed Carol on the top of her head of blond hair.

"Hey there," she said to Sean, as she looked up at him and kissed his lips.

"I have to go," Sean said.

She looked at the clock.

"At 8:30 at night," Carol came back with. "Why?"

He looked down at David, then back at her.

"Apparently there's a certain starship captain demanding that we shut this Starbase down. And being that I am the administrator of Starbase-16; it's up to me to see why."

Carol and Sean locked eyes.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Carol asked.

"No," Sean said. "I think I can handle him."

Sean rubbed David's head, messing up his hair.

"Daaaad," David whined in a playful tone.

And then Sean turned and left the study. Caro looked down at David, and then she closed her eyes. Because although she loved Sean, she knew deep inside that there was someone else she loved even more; James T Kirk; David's father.

Continued.


	23. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Emotion Filters

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Emotion Filters**

* * *

**STARBASE-16**

**A nondescript private residence…**

Spock silently read from a data pad. It explained the parameters of the mission that he, Charvon and Linav had been brought together to accomplish. He was sitting on one of the chairs as Charvon and Linav waited quietly as he read. And then the time came, Spock had completed reading the mission's brief. Finished with the pad, he handed it back to Charvon.

"Can you do it?" Charvon asked.

Spock thought for a moment.

"It is possible," Spock said. "However, that is not the question that I have. Obviously I have serious reservations with the logic of such a mission."

The expression on Linav's face was obvious; he did not care about Spock's reservations.

"I knew it was a mistake enlisting this Vulcan's assistance," Linav said to Charvon.

"Spock," Charvon said, "you heard Commodore Mendez's words; he wasn't asking you to help us in this endeavor, he ordered to help us."

Spock stood up and walked over to a window and then turned back to them.

"I did not say I would not follow orders," Spock said in his usual stoic manner, "all I maintain is that I have doubts. However, be that as it may, I can remove the device."

Charvon smiled at Spock.

"I never doubted you Spock," she said to the Vulcan. "Perhaps that is one thing that we Romulans," she motioned toward Linav, "have over our Vulcan brothers; we are able trust with our emotions, while you must filter your trust through logic."

"Linav does not trust me," Spock said pointedly.

"Enough of this," Linav said, as he stood up. "We have to move on to the second phase of this operation."

Charvon nodded in agreement, as she too stood up.

"Yes," she said to Linav, and then she looked at Spock, "we must move to the second phase of our plan. We must return you to the Enterprise."

Spock nodded his head.

"And once I am there," Spock told them both, "I can set about getting the device; the Enterprise's warp engine/shield flow regulator. And once we get it to the Romulans," Spock continued, "they will be able to fire their plasma weapon while still cloaked."

* * *

**The Enterprise in orbit of Starbase-16**

Captain Kirk stood at the science post and watched as Chekov bent down and looked into the science station's viewer. Finally, Chekov straightened up; the look on his face one of defeat.

"As before kep'tn," Chekov reported, "no signs of Mr. Spock."

McCoy stood next to Kirk.

"Jim," McCoy said, "we may have to accept the fact that whoever took Spock may have killed him, or, got him off this planet."

Kirk shook his head. And then he looked to Sulu.

"Lt. Sulu," Kirk said, "Are you positive that no vessels have left orbit since the time of Spock's abduction?"

Sulu nodded his head.

"Yes Captain," Sulu reported.

"The maybe he's…" McCoy began to say, when Kirk cut him off.

"Maybe he's dead doctor?" Kirk said. "If the roles were reversed, Spock would search for me, you, anyone on this ship, until all avenues were exhausted. He's down there," Kirk said, "and we're going to find him."

Kirk gave McCoy a dismissive look and walked over to Uhura's post.

"Have there been any transmissions from the planet below?" Kirk asked.

"There have been no signals out of the ordinary, Captain," Uhura reported. "I even tried…" suddenly she paused, and then continued, "Sir; we are being hailed by the chief administer of Starbase-16."

Kirk knew this time would come simply because Starbase-16's governing body was made up of civilians. In the short time they had been at Starbase-16 Kirk hadn't had time to meet with any of the administrators; now was that time.

"On screen," Kirk said as he turned to face the main screen.

When the face of the Chief Administrator appeared on the screen, Jim Kirk recognized him immediately because he was Carol's husband; Sean Landis. But of course, no one else on the bridge knew that fact.

"Captain Kirk," Sean Landis said, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

But instead of the usual warm greeting Jim Kirk responded with, Kirk's response was cold. McCoy picked up on it real fast.

"How can I help you," Kirk simply asked.

"While we are glad to be visited by the USS Enterprise, her crew, and," Sean Landis added after a purposeful pause, "the legendary Captain James T Kirk, I am still forced to ask for answers. Why have you ordered an emergency code Alpha-772?" His arrogant tone was not hard to miss.

"One of my officers has gone missing," Kirk replied. "Once we have found him, we will lift the code."

Sean Landis smiled.

"Kirk; as you know, the code's duration must only last forty-eight hours," Landis said, "I am sorry for your missing crewman, but I will hold you to the forty-eight hour time limit, two of which have already passed."

Before Kirk could respond, the signal was cut off.

"Why was he so arrogant," Uhura asked; as they had all detected the cold tone.

"When all we want to do is find Spock?" Sulu added.

Kirk didn't answer, or actually, didn't want to respond.

"I'll be in my quarters," Kirk said to Uhura, "Chekov," he said to his Russian officer, "continue scanning. See if Mr. Scott can do something to enhance the sensors; we have to find Spock and we have to find him now."

Kirk headed to the Turbolift, and wasn't surprised when McCoy entered it with him. The doors closed, and the Turbolift moved for just two seconds when McCoy twisted the control arm and stopped it.

"Alright Jim," McCoy said, "What the hell is going on? Why did I get the impression that you already knew that arrogant jerk?"

Kirk sighed.

"I never met him until now," Jim said to his friend.

McCoy shook his head in disbelief.

"Jim; there was more going on there than a simple showdown between a proud starship captain and a man in a stuffed suit."

Kirk gave McCoy a quick of irritation, and then he relaxed.

"Sorry Bones," Kirk said, in a tone of regret. "That man, Administrator Sean Landis, is Carol Marcus's husband."

McCoy didn't need Kirk to connect the dots anymore.

"Let me guess; she's down there, and she's down there with your son," McCoy said, in knowing tone.

"No Bones," Kirk said, with a heavy heart, "she's down on that planet with my son. A son who has no idea who I am; and that man is his father now."

continued


	24. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Presto

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**PRESTO**

* * *

**The Enterprise in orbit of Starbase 16**

After being ordered by Dr. McCoy to rest for at least an hour, Jim Kirk headed to his quarters and stretched out on his bunk. It was amazing how, when someone was tired as much as he was; how swiftly dreams could come. In Kirk's dream he was playing catch with his son David. They were throwing a baseball back and forth, back and forth as David talked about his school and the friends he had. For once, Jim was the quiet one as he listened to his son talk about the best parts of his life and things he enjoyed doing, like fly-fishing and playing soccer.

As Jim played catch with his son, he knew full well that all of it was a dream, and yet; David spoke of such detail that there had to be more going on than just a simple dream. But then, as he accidentally over threw his son and he chased after the ball, Kirk saw another child in the distance, a girl; and she was flying a kite…

Uhura's voice roused Kirk from his twenty-minute nap.

"Captain Kirk; bridge to Captain Kirk," Uhura's voice spoke from the intercom.

Kirk pivoted in bed and pushed the button on the monitor next to his bed.

"Go ahead Uhura," Kirk said to her image.

"Captain," Uhura said, with a little spring to her voice, "we have been contacted by the Vulcan restaurant where Mr. Spock was last seen; apparently he has returned."

Kirk felt a rush come to him. Spock was alive, but where had he been.

"Lieutenant Uhura;" Kirk said with relief in his voice, "Have Dr. McCoy meet up with me in the Transporter room; I'm going down there."

Uhura nodded and the screen went blank.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kirk and McCoy had returned to the surface of Starbase-16 and the Vulcan restaurant. Spock was sitting at one of the tables, and was being administered to by McCoy. There was a welt beneath Spock's left eye, and his shirt was rather torn; he had been in a struggle.

"Doctor McCoy," Spock said as McCoy tended to his patient, him, "I assure you; I am quite fine."

McCoy wasn't having any of it.

"Shut up," McCoy said to the Vulcan. "I am the Chief Medical officer aboard the Enterprise and until I…"

Spock cut him off.

"I am constrained to point out, doctor, that I am not aboard the Enterprise at this moment," Spock said with his usual dry tone.

McCoy stepped back.

"Don't make me quote regulations," McCoy countered with.

"That would be a remarkable event," Spock fired back with.

Kirk jutted out both hands (yeah reader; a Kirk move).

"Spock," Kirk said, "what happened?"

Spock arched his eyebrow.

"From the best I can tell," Spock told Kirk, "the chef was actually a Romulan. After he and I went out the back entrance, I was beamed to some kind of holding facility. Fortunately they were not operatives of the Romulan Empire, but instead Romulan mercenaries who were going to hold me for," Spock searched his vocabulary for the right word, "a ransom. They tied me up to a chair, and while they were in another room planning their next move, I was able to free myself from the rope." Spock showed them the rope burns on his wrists, causing McCoy to scan them immediately.

"Why didn't you show me those wounds until now," McCoy asked Spock, as he sprayed the wounds with a mist of some sort which cause the wounds to heal, until only slight scars remained.

"Because I knew you would become agitated upon seeing them," Spock said to McCoy.

McCoy was about to launch a verbal assault when Kirk cut him off.

"Mercenaries huh," Kirk said, after a moment. "How many of them were there?"

Spock thought for a moment.

"Three that I know of," Spock replied. "The chef and two others and, yet the entire operation seemed rather amateurish. Hence the ease of my escape," Spock continued to say.

"How do you know they were mercenaries?" McCoy asked.

Spock nodded his head to the question.

"Their plan was illogical," Spock replied. "Most of it would have relied on unforeseen events to align themselves in such a way to provide success."

"You mean," McCoy said upon hearing Spock's words, "they would have had to been lucky."

"I believe that is what I just said," Spock said to McCoy.

"Did you get any names?" Kirk asked.

Spock nodded his head.

"The one who seemed to be in charge was named Tymar," Spock replied.

Kirk opened his communicator.

"Uhura here," Uhura's voice said instantly.

"Uhura," Kirk began to say, "Could you check Star Fleet and Federation records for any information pertaining to a Romulan defector named Tymar."

"Yes sir," Uhura replied.

"We'll see what you come up with when we get back up there, Kirk out," Kirk said, and then he put his communicator back onto his belt.

Moments later, Kirk, Spock and McCoy were beamed up to the Enterprise.

* * *

Not too far away from the restaurant, Charvon stood on the balcony of the residence that over looked the main city in the distance. At that moment, Linav came out and joined her.

"It's official," Linav said to her, "the Vulcan is back aboard the Enterprise. I just hope he can do what he was sent there to do," Linav added.

Charvon looked over at Linav.

"I have no doubt in Spock's ability," she said to her fellow Romulan defector, "If anything, I am worried about Kirk. We need to distract him."

Linav nodded in agreement and then they activated the screen and sent a signal to Commodore Mendez. Moments later, Mendez could be seen on the monitor. Charvon relayed their concerns about Kirk once the line was open.

"Yes, I understand your concern," Commodore Mendez said. "Captain Kirk isn't too easily fooled; I think you will find this information useful. Just proceed with caution; Mendez out."

He pressed a button and then coded information was sent to Charvon and then the screen on the wall went blank and then the screen in front of Charvon on a desk came to life. It displayed the information and an image of a person. Charvon read the new information and then she looked at Linav.

"What does it say," Linav asked.

She pivoted the screen so that Linav could see it too.

"It would appear as if we have our decoy," Charvon both she and Linav looked at the image of a person; a young woman named Carol Marcus.

Continued…


	25. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Captured Pawns

**STAR TREK; TIME KEEPER**

**Pawn Capture**

Jim Kirk sat in his command chair on the bridge of the USS Enterprise. Kirk had actually come up to the bridge nearly an hour early. The only other regular command crewmember, other than himself was Uhura. The other posts were manned by the third-shift still.

Kirk was engaged in conversation with the Chief Administrator of Starbase-16; Sean Landis. Not only was her the Chief Administrator, he was also Carol Marcus's wife and David's adoptive father.

"_Well, Captain Kirk," Sean Landis said, "I am happy that you have found your missing crewmember and have lifted the emergency code."_

Kirk had told Landis about the Romulan mercenaries, who had abducted Spock, but Landis seemed indifferent, and that didn't sit well with Kirk.

"Mr. Landis," Kirk said, more pointedly this time, "I just warned you that there are Romulan mercenaries on Starbase-16, and," Kirk paused for effect, "you don't seem too concerned."

Landis, who was sitting behind his desk, reached over to get an information padd. The moment he did, Kirk could now see an old style picture hanging on the wall and had been unseen; a picture of Sean Landis, Carol and David. And then Landis sat back up; Kirk had a feeling that the revealing of the picture was orchestrated for his benefit.

"_Yes," Sean Landis said, now holding a padd. "However, as I read your report," he looked down at the padd and then back at Kirk, "it would appear as if only Mr. Spock was in danger; meaning a military target. So, while I am not happy we had mercenaries on Starbase-16, I don't want to worry the mostly civilian citizens down here. I bet these mercenaries have already left."_

Kirk didn't like that response at all. He was starting to get sick of Sean Landis's arrogant.

"I find your lack of concern for Star Fleet officers a bit offensive," Kirk said. "Especially since most of those civilians down there are there for the supporting roles they often play in administrating Star Fleet business."

* * *

_Suddenly Kirk was elsewhere; back on the grass field playing catch with David. The young boy, David, was smiling as they threw the baseball back and forth, but as Kirk tossed the ball, he was able to see the young Vulcan girl yet again. She was holding his kite and was staring at him from a small grassy knoll. Kirk locked glances with the girl and it was as if their eyes stared at each other through a tunnel and he couldn't look away; and then he heard her voice in his mind._

"_Your son's life will never know peace, Jim Kirk," she said. "You must let him go; it is the only the way. Know him as your son and he will be lost."_

_And then, she slightly turned her head to the right and for a brief second, Jim Kirk saw someone standing next to the Vulcan girl. This second person was a woman, and Jim Kirk recognized her immediately; the female Romulan he and Spock had stolen the Cloaking Device from nearly a year earlier._

* * *

And then Kirk was back on the bridge, staring at Sean Landis.

"_Maybe I haven't made myself clear," Sean said, "but we haven't had any crime at this Starbase-16; until now. In fact, if it were any other starship visiting other than the Enterprise, I just have an impression that none of this would have happened."_

Kirk felt the sting of Sean's words.

"Oh," Kirk said, "and why would that be?"

Sean flashed a very arrogant smile.

"_Because of who you are," Sean said. "You no doubt have enemies Kirk. And I'm not just talking about Klingons and Romulans, but many others. Your very presence here could put many of us at risk. Perhaps even people dear to you."_

Sean was going out of his way not to mention Carol or David, but it was he meant and both Jim and Sean knew it.

At that moment, a woman came into view and knelt down and whispered something into Sean's ears. At that instant, the signal was cut off and the image of Starbase-16 returned the screen. Kirk pivoted his chair to face Uhura.

Uhura dance her fingers over her control panel, and then she looked at Captain Kirk.

"The signal was cut off on their end," Uhura said.

Before Kirk could say anything more, the signal was reestablished and the image of Sean Landis reappeared and he no longer had an arrogant look on his face; he had a look of worry.

"_Captain Kirk," Sean Landis said, "we seem to have an emergency down here; and I may need your help!"_

Kirk could only wonder what that meant.

"If at all possible," Kirk offered, pushing aside the anger fueled conversation from a moment ago, "we will do what we can."

Landis looked away, clearly trying to compose himself and then he looked back to Kirk. At that moment, the Turbolift opened and Spock entered the bridge, along with Dr. McCoy.

"_My wife has been abducted," Sean told Kirk, "and so has my…__**son**__!"_

The word "son" penetrated Kirk's soul because David was really Jim Kirk's son. But Spock had also heard the unfortunate information as well, and he also knew that David Marcus was really Jim Kirk's son.

"_They were taken from our house, near the center district," Sean said, as he stood up and went over to the widow in his office, pointing at a hill in the distance. Then he looked back at Kirk; worry in his face. He then went back to his desk and pivoted his screen around so Kirk could see the image on in. "This is an image of the abductor; one of the security arrays was able to obtain it, and," Sean paused, "it may indeed be one of your Romulan mercenaries."_

Kirk didn't recognize the Romulan, but Spock did immediately. It was the Romulan who had abducted him as well; Linav! Spock also concluded that Linav wanted to be seen, and he was right! Kirk stood up and turned to face Spock; his best friend.

"Spock; is this the same Romulan who abducted you?" Kirk asked.

McCoy waited for the answer as well.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

Continued…

Don't forget to read **STAR TREK: FRANK GRAYSON**. Frank has dreamed a real US S ENTERPRISE into existence and now there are very dangerous people in our real world that will do anything to possess the power of the Starship; and they will kill anyone to get their hands on it!


	26. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: LoyaltyReality

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**Loyalty and Reality**

_**Previously…**_

Jim Kirk was on the bridge of the Enterprise informing (on the planet below) an apparently apathetic Sean Landis (husband of Carol Marcus, and step-father of David) that Spock was safe and that there could be Romulan mercenaries operating on Starbase-16, which Sean Landis was the Chief Administrator of. But then the conversation was abruptly halted when one of Sean Landis's assistants gave him dire of information.

"_My wife has been abducted," Sean told Kirk, "and so has my…__**son**__!"_

The word "son" penetrated Kirk's soul because David was really Jim Kirk's son. But Spock had also heard the unfortunate information as well, and he also knew that David Marcus was really Jim Kirk's son.

"_They were taken from our house, near the center district," Sean said, as he stood up and went over to the widow in his office, pointing at a hill in the distance. Then he looked back at Kirk; worry in his face. He then went back to his desk and pivoted his screen around so Kirk could see the image on in. "This is an image of the abductor; one of the security arrays was able to obtain it, and," Sean paused, "it may indeed be one of your Romulan mercenaries."_

Kirk didn't recognize the Romulan, but Spock did immediately. It was the Romulan who had abducted him as well; Linav! Spock also concluded that Linav wanted to be seen, and he was right! Kirk stood up and turned to face Spock; his best friend.

"Spock; is this the same Romulan who abducted you?" Kirk asked.

McCoy waited for the answer as well.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

_**our story continues...**_

* * *

**Inside the Romulan Star Empire**

Three Romulan Bird's of Prey were in formation just outside a planetary system near the Bassen Rift. There were four planets in the system, all four being giant gaseous planets devoid of any life. The Romulan ship in the center of the formation was also the command ship. On the bridge of this ship, its commander, V'raja, was a very stern officer and his square jaw was taught with tension as he waited for the results of the test formation.

To his side stood Sla'val, a female Romulan scientist; the reason V'raja's ship, and the other two as escorts, were sent to this worthless planetary system. He looked up her; his eyes flared with disrespect.

"This is a fool's errand," V'raja said Sla'val.

Sla'val shifted her gaze from the main screen, and looked at V'raja.

"We shall see," she said with a cold voice. "However, commander, I do understand your apprehension quite well. You worry that this experiment will fail, and your name will forever be attached to the stigma of such a result."

V'raja stared back with his own iciness.

"We have spent the better part of a year together, Sla'val," V'raja said to her, "trying to make this work. This is the," he thought for a moment, "fifth planetary system we will have destroyed for nothing; so my name is already attached to the stigma of failure, however," he added with a cold grin, "you do realized what the praetor has decreed should this attempt fail as well."

Sla'val didn't have to answer because it was something she already knew. If this attempt failed, V'raja was under strict orders to execute her, and she had no doubt that he would.

"You will not have to execute me," Sla'val told him, "I will take my own life for failing the Romulan Star Empire."

"No; you won't," V'raja came back with, as a sneer spread across his face. He stood up and came face to face with her. "I have been commanded by our praetor to execute you, Sla'val, and I will do just that. And since the praetor did not state his preference as to how that execution will be conducted, let me assure you; it will be slow, bloody and," he paused for effect, "very painful." He let his eyes drift down the length of her sleek body and then back up to her eyes. "It will be entertaining too."

The science officer of the ship came over to V'raja; his name was Tholalk. He had served beneath V'raja for ten years as science officer and sub-commander, and was keeping a close eye on Sla'val's work as well.

"We have just received final communications," Tholalk said to V'raja, who still kept his gaze locked with Sla'val's eyes. "The devices have all been set."

V'raja looked over at Tholalk and nodded his head and then he looked back at Sla'val.

"Then you know what that means?" V'raja asked.

Sla'val nodded her head slightly. Now that the devices had been placed, there were just three days left until the DiShav Shift would occur. The DiShav shift was a phenomenon named for the famed Romulan Quantum-Theorist who had discovered the fluctuation of unique properties of the galactic arm in which the Romulan Star Empire, and most of the Alpha-Quadrant, were part of. Sla'val had been one of DiShav's most gifted students, and had carried on with his work after he had died of old age. After nearly an additional ten years of research, and the past year of implementation, it had all come to this. The tests had already failed five times, and the Empire was growing weary of the amount of resources seemingly wasted on the effort.

"Yes, I do know what it means," Sla'val said back to him,

V'raja grinned and then headed for the exit.

"I shall be in my chambers," V'raja said to Tholalk. "Inform me if anything warrants interruption."

Tholalk nodded his head and watched as his commander left the bridge. Tholalk came over to where Sla'val was standing; gazing at the main-screen.

"I fear you will not live much longer," Tholalk told her.

Over the past year since Sla'val had been aboard, she and Tholalk had built up a respectful relationship.

"Perhaps," Sla'val replied. "Yet I know it will work this time, the Time Keeper is not a fool's errand."

Tholalk nodded his head.

"I certainly hope so," he said to her, with a soft voice, "for your sake."

Tholalk headed back to his science post as Sla'val exited the bridge. She made her way down the long corridor that would eventually lead her to her quarters. As she made her way, she thought more about the situation at hand. She knew that Tholalk was efficient but he wasn't a fool. Because, if the truth be told, the failures were not accidental; they had been purposeful. Unlike DiShav, who had been a loyal Romulan to the core, Sla'val was more realistic. The Time Keeper, if successful, could be the ultimate weapon and could lead to the Romulan conquest of the galaxy. And while she was a loyal subject of the Empire, she also knew that war was a foolish prospect and she was willing to risk her very life and the lives of millions upon millions of Romulans to satisfy the praetor's blood thirst.

And as for Tholalk, Sla'val was confident he knew she was altering the tests to insure failure, but he wasn't trying to stop her. Maybe, she thought to herself, Tholalk was a Federation plant? It was a possibility, but one she dared not address with him. But what Sla'val didn't know was that Tholalk was not a Federation agent, nor was he loyal to his government either. (But more on that later; dear readers!)

But as for her, if all went according to plan, there was indeed an extraction team from the Federation on its way. They were being sent to destroy the devices, so that it would be difficult for the Empire to reconstruct them so easily. But the team was also being sent to remove her because of the knowledge in her mind could be usurped for future attempts. The torture V'raja had alluded to was not just going to kill her, but would also cause her to give up her scientific knowledge.

Continued…


	27. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: The Window Story

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**The Window Story**

_Previously…_

**Inside the Romulan Star Empire**

Three Romulan Birds of Prey were in formation just outside a planetary system near the Bassen Rift. On the bridge of the squadron lead ship, its commander, V' raja, was a very stern officer and his square jaw was taught with tension as he waited for the results of the test formation.

"This is a fool's errand," V'raja said.

Sla'val shifted her gaze from the main screen, and looked at V'raja.

"You worry that this experiment will fail, and your name will forever be attached to the stigma of such a result," Sla'val said to V'raja. The two had never gotten along.

V'raja stared back with his own iciness.

"You do realize what the praetor has decreed should this attempt fail as well," V'raja said with a smirk on his face.

"You will not have to execute me," Sla'val told him, "I will take my own life for failing the Romulan Star Empire."

"No; I won't let you. Your life will end at my hands." V'raja fired back with."I shall be in my chambers," V' raja said to Tholalk, his first officer. "Inform me if anything warrants interruption."

Tholalk nodded his head and watched as his commander left the bridge. Tholalk came over to where Sla'val was standing; gazing at the main-screen.

"I fear you will not live much longer," Tholalk told her.

Over the past year since Sla'val had been aboard, she and Tholalk had built up a respectful relationship.

"Perhaps," Sla'val replied. "Yet I know it will work this time, the Time Keeper is not a fool's errand."

The Time Keeper, if successful, could be the ultimate weapon and could lead to the Romulan conquest of the galaxy. Sla'val knew that war was a foolish prospect and did not want to satisfy the praetor's blood thirst. Sla'val's only hope was that a Federation extraction team she knew was on the way would arrive in time. The torture V'raja had alluded to was not just going to kill her, but would also cause her to give up her scientific knowledge. And it wouldn't be long before someone else learned how to use the Time Keeper.

**Starbase-16**

Jim Kirk was on the bridge of the Enterprise, when Sean Landis, who was Carol Marcus's new husband as well as David's stepfather, had distressing information from the planet below.

"_My wife has been abducted," Sean told Kirk, "and so has my…__**son**__!"_

The word "son" penetrated Kirk's soul because David was really Jim Kirk's son. But Spock had also heard the unfortunate information as well, and he also knew that David Marcus was really Jim Kirk's son.

"_This is an image of the abductor; one of the security arrays was able to obtain it, and," Sean paused, "it may indeed be one of your Romulan mercenaries."_

Kirk didn't recognize the Romulan, but Spock did immediately. It was the Romulan who had abducted him as well; Linav! Spock also concluded that Linav probably wanted to be seen, so as to decoy Jim Kirk's attention. Kirk stood up and turned to face Spock; his best friend.

"Spock; is this the same Romulan who abducted you?" Kirk asked.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

There was nothing else for Spock to do, but to go along with the charade that he had been ordered by Commodore Mendez to take part in.

"Affirmative," Spock replied.

Kirk turned to face the screen.

"Mr. Landis," Kirk said to Sean Landis, a man he really didn't care for, but for now, shared his same concerns, "Spock and I are heading back down there to investigate the warehouse Spock says he escaped from; maybe there are more clues there."

"_My men scoured that warehouse, Kirk," Sean Landis came back with, "certainly with all that technology up there you can pin point where Romulans might be down here; there aren't that many."_

Kirk nodded his head.

Spock knew that going down to the planet with Jim Kirk would delay what he, Spock had been ordered to do by Commodore Mendez; removing the Enterprise's warp engine/shield flow regulator and handing it over the Charvon; the female Romulan Kirk and Spock had duped a year earlier when stealing the Romulan cloaking device from her ship. Spock knew there was only one person other person on the Enterprise who posed a threat, other than Jim Kirk, and that was Lt. Commander Montgomery Scott. So, with that in mind, Spock knew what had to be done.

"Captain, if I may," Spock said to Kirk, as he walked down from his science station toward the command chair, "Perhaps Mr. Scott would be a better choice to accompany you to the warehouse. There were several outdated mechanical devices and vehicles stored inside that warehouse that he would have better knowledge of and that could provide a possible clue as to what the mercenaries are up to. I can use that time to try and augment the sensors so that we can find Mr. Landis's wife and the child." (Spock had gone out of his way not to say his child, when referring to Sean Landis.)

Kirk nodded his head. The first priority in all of this was to find Carol and David, and no one on the Enterprise could match Spock's adept ability at manning the scanners.

"Very well," Kirk said to Spock. Then he aimed his glance back at Sean Landis, who was Starbase-16's Chief Administrator. "I'm heading down there. I know your men probably did a thorough examination of that warehouse, but I want to be sure. Spock here," Kirk said, motioning to Spock, "can work wonders with the Enterprise's scanners."

Sean Landis nodded his head.

"Very well, Kirk," Landis finally said, "I will meet you at that warehouse in ten minutes. We have to find them; we just have to!"

His face faded from the screen.

"Alright Spock," Kirk said to his Vulcan first officer, "the ship is yours. Have Scotty meet me at the Transporter room, and Spock," Kirk aimed directly at Spock, "find them."

"I'm coming too," McCoy said.

Kirk knew better than to override McCoy and just nodded at the good doctor and then he headed off of the bridge.

A few minutes later, Kirk, McCoy and Scotty materialized inside of the warehouse. As reported by Spock, there were several old computers lined up in neat rows. At the other end of the warehouse were all sorts of farming equipments; the entire place gave off the vibe of being a place to dump un-needed stuff. And that usually was the case for new Starbases, such as this one. They always seemed to get a bunch of old equipment which, at best, 30% of the gear could actually be used. In the middle of the building were the administration offices, which Kirk, McCoy and Scotty headed for.

Scotty looked at some of the old equipment as they headed for the offices.

"Why do they eve'n bother sendin' some of this stuff," Scotty scowled. "And I certainly can see no use for it in terms of the Romulans."

"I see your point," Kirk replied. He was slightly irritated at Spock for even suggesting Scotty come down to look at the old machinery. "Oh well," Kirk added, "just do your best and see if any of this stuff could be put to use by the Romulans. I'll see if I can find Landis and get his report."

"I bet he's in the main office," McCoy suggested, "most paper pushers are."

Scotty headed for the equipment, while Kirk and McCoy walked into the offices.

As Kirk and McCoy entered the main office, they found Sean Landis and a security detachment from the local authorities. The room was just how Spock described it. It was the typical arrangement of offices and large meeting rooms. As for this particular room, there was a lone chair, which Spock had freed himself from, and the removed window panel which he climbed out of to make his escape. The discarded rope that had been tied around Spock's wrists was still on the ground near the chair.

"Ah, Kirk, and Dr. McCoy," Sean Landis said. Landis came closer to Kirk, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Look, I know you're just as worried as I am about Carol and David; so I'm sorry for any attitude I gave you earlier. Nothing like this has ever happened to be me before, and unlike you, I've never quite learned how to handle stress."

Kirk nodded his head.

McCoy found the exchange a bit interesting, but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry, Mr. Landis," Kirk told him, "we'll find them."

Landis nodded his head, and reached out his hand.

"Please call me Sean," Landis added.

Kirk shook the man's hand; his respect in Carol's new husband had just gone up a few notches.

"If you call me Jim," Kirk said with his own smile.

The chief investigator came over. He was an oriental man in his later years, and seemed very official.

"This is my chief of security," Sean Landis told Kirk, "Inspector Hank Hoshimoto."

Kirk shook the man's hand.

"Nothing new to report," Hoshimoto explained to Kirk and Landis, "however I wish Commander Spock would have come down with you Captain Kirk; I have a few questions for him."

Kirk and McCoy didn't like the sound of that at all.

"What are you implying, inspector?" Dr. McCoy asked Hoshimoto.

Sean Landis looked at Kirk and McCoy and then he answered before Inspector Hoshimoto could.

"Jim," Sean Landis said, "Inspector Hoshimoto is a former Starfleet Officer. He used to run the advanced teams that provide security for the President of the Federation; I trust him and his judgments."

Kirk nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm sorry," Kirk said to Sean Landis and to Inspector Hoshimoto as well. "Commander Spock is my first officer, and I have never known him to submit an incomplete report." But Kirk knew that Hoshimoto was only doing his job. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I will show you," Hoshimoto replied.

The four of them made it over to the window; the one Spock said he had made his escape through. Hoshimoto pointed at the window.

"This is the problem," the inspector said.

"A window," Kirk said. "In Spock's report, I believe he said that he escaped through this window."

"He did indeed, Captain Kirk," Hoshimoto agreed. "And while this may look like an ordinary window, it isn't. You see," Hoshimoto continued, with a slight oriental accent, "like all Star bases, we have our fair share of young people; school kids and the like. And like all kids, they are mischievous at times, nothing major I assure you. However, we've had a few troublesome kids break in to warehouses like this one, so, several months ago, all the windows were given advanced locking ridges," he pointed at the top of the window, where it was fitted on to a track. "The only way the ridge can be opened, is via a switch, which is through that door," he pointed at a door that led into the office one room over, "located on the wall. According to Commander Spock, that office is where his captors where holed up, and to be sure, we found proof of that. However, if that is the case then…"

"Then," McCoy said cutting him off, "who pressed the button to release the ridges on the windows."

"Perhaps they were already opened, for circulation," Sean Landis suggested.

Inspector Hank Hoshimoto shook his head in disagreement.

"No, that cannot be," Hoshimoto said, "Commander Spock mentions, in his report, that he had to quietly open the window and that it was fortunate they were not locked."

"So; they weren't locked," Kirk interjected.

"I wish it were the simple," Hoshimoto added, with a softer voice now. "The ridges automatically lock the window; there is no exception."

Kirk took it all in.

"Then they let him escape?" McCoy said.

"Or," Jim Kirk said, as he looked at the window, "Spock was never a captive at all."

A look of worry came over Kirk's face…and McCoy's too.

Continued…


	28. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Silent Recall

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**Silent Recall**

_Previously…_

**Starbase-16**

Kirk, McCoy and Scotty materialized inside of the warehouse. As reported by Spock, there were several old computers lined up in neat rows.

Scotty looked at some of the old equipment as they headed for the offices.

"Why do they eve'n bother sendin' some of this stuff," Scotty scowled. "And I certainly can see no use for it in terms of the Romulans."

"I see your point," Kirk replied. He was slightly irritated at Spock for even suggesting Scotty come down to look at the old machinery. "Just check the computers out Scotty; maybe they left useful data behind."

Scotty nodded and remained to look at the old computers as Kirk and McCoy entered the main office. They found Sean Landis and a security detachment from the local authorities.

"Ah, Kirk, and Dr. McCoy," Sean Landis said. Landis came closer to Kirk, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Look, I know you're just as worried as I am about Carol and David; so I'm sorry for any attitude I gave you earlier."

The chief investigator came over. He was an oriental man in his later years, and seemed very official.

"Jim," Sean Landis said, "Inspector Hoshimoto is a former Starfleet Officer and I trust him and his judgments."

They made it over to the window; the one Spock said he had made his escape through. Hoshimoto pointed at the window.

"There is an issue with Commander Spock's accounting of what happened here," Hoshimoto said.

"A window," Kirk said. "In Spock's report; I believe he said that he escaped through this window so what's the problem?"

"He did indeed, Captain Kirk," Hoshimoto agreed. "However; the windows were given advanced locking ridges and the only way the ridge can be opened, is via a switch, which is through that door where he said his captors where holed up, and to be sure, we found proof of that. However, if that is the case then…"

"Then they let him escape?" McCoy asked.

"Or," Jim Kirk said, as he looked at the window, "Spock was never a captive at all."

A look of worry came over Kirk's face…and McCoy's too.

_Our story continues…_

**USS ENTERPRISE; orbiting Starbase-16.**

With Kirk and McCoy, as well as Scotty, removed from the Enterprise, Spock was finally in a position to do what Commodore Mendez had ordered him to do; to remove the Enterprise's shielding regulator switching device. Once he had done so, Spock would get it to Charvon and Linav, and then the three of them would head into Romulan space to make the exchange; for what, Spock still did not know.

With Scotty no longer aboard, Spock was able to re-direct the engineering teams to other tasks so that he could remove the regulator switch without being noticed. Part of the complex system was actually housed in a Jefferies-tube. Spock also knew that he had little time to accomplish the task, knowing full well that Jim Kirk would soon find very little clues on the plant surface and return to the ship; as would McCoy and Scott. Spock climbed up inside the Jefferies-tube to do what had to be done there.

At that moment, on the bridge, Lt. Uhura was doing her duties when suddenly Kirk called from the surface of Starbase-16.

"_Kirk to Enterprise," Kirk's voice said._

"Go ahead Captain," Uhura replied.

"_Lt. Uhura," Kirk said, "put Spock on." Kirk said._

"Captain," Uhura said in response, "Mr. Spock is not on the bridge; he went down to engineering to see to some matter."

There was a pause, and then…

"_Then contact him, and patch him through," Kirk told her, "I must speak to him now."_

**Elsewhere on Starbase-16…**

Commodore Mendez was sitting in a comfortable chair and was listening to Kirk's communication with the Enterprise. He was sipping from a glass of wine, and the moment Kirk asked Uhura to patch Spock through, Mendez knew it was time to interfere, or Spock's efforts could be thwarted by Kirk, and that would ruin the covert the mission immediately. He stood up from his chair and walked over to a panel of controls and switches and then he reached out and pressed one of the buttons. Mendez then pressed another button.

**U. S. S. Enterprise…in orbit of Starbase-16**

Spock was finishing up what he had done inside the Jeffries-Tube when suddenly his communicator chirped. He reached down to his pocket, and flipped open the communicator.

"Spock here," the Vulcan said into the device.

"_Mendez here," the voice of Commodore Mendez said, "how long until you are done?"_

Spock did not like the fact that Jim Kirk was being kept in the dark, but, Mendez had made it clear that not involving the famous Starfleet Captain was paramount to their efforts.

"I have the switch, I have concluded the re-directing of the flow sensors," Spock reported. "You can inform Charvon and Linav that I will be at the coordinates in ten point seven minutes."

"_Good," Mendez said, "Kirk is already trying to contact you; that must not happen."_

"Logically," Spock said, as he closed his communicator and climbed down and out of the Jefferies-Tube.

**Starbase-16**

Inside the warehouse from which Spock reported he had escaped from…

Jim Kirk, with McCoy and Sean Landis to either side of him, watched impatiently as Scotty tried to surmise what was preventing the communicators from working.

"Well," Kirk asked.

"Capt'n," Scotty said, with a bewildered look on his face, "all three of them are sending signals. If I had to guess," Scotty said, "they are being jammed."

"That's impossible," Inspector Hoshimoto suddenly said, "I have my office, which is several miles from here, on my communicator right now."

"Then perhaps," McCoy said, "whoever is jamming our communicator is only jamming the frequencies we use with the ship."

A look of anger came over Kirk's face.

"If you're right, Bones," Kirk said, "then there's much more going on here than the kidnapping of Carol and David," Kirk said, "and I won't stop until I find out what it is."

**U. S. S. Enterprise…in orbit of Starbase-16**

Spock had made his way down to a secluded area of the ship's shuttle bay. There was only one thing to do, and that was to wait. Suddenly the com-device on the wall whistled.

"Mr. Spock, to the bridge," came from Uhura's voice.

Spock wanted to answer the hail, but from the moment Commodore Mendez had contacted him moments ago, he was precluded from doing so. From this moment on; Spock was now under the direct orders of Commodore Mendez and the protocol of; silent recall.

Continued…


	29. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: A Fool's Play

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**A Fool's Play**

* * *

**Starbase-16; inside the warehouse where Spock had "escaped" from…**

Jim Kirk didn't like the feeling he had; that he was being manipulated by events out of his control, and yet, feeling as if he could control them if he had all the facts. He looked at Scotty, who was holding the communicators. Perhaps there was desperation in Kirk's actions, but he didn't care; he had to find David, and now, he had to figure out why his ship was no longer answering his hails.

"Scotty," Kirk said, "we've got to find away to penetrate whatever is jamming the communicators. For all we know, the Enterprise could be under attack."

Scotty shook his head.

"Cap'tn," Scotty said, "I dunno what we can do down here in this warehouse."

Kirk did not like that answer at all.

"Mr. Scott; you're supposed to be a miracle worker," Kirk said to Scotty, "I need one; now."

Scotty shook his head, and then looked at the antiquated computer equipment that cluttered the warehouse, and then he nodded his head at Kirk.

"I guess I can check this worthless pile of junk and see if I can find somethin' to help," Scotty said, he made his way toward the several piles of old computers, but it was clear with the expression on Scotty's face that he felt as if he had let Kirk down; and Scotty didn't like that feeling; ever!

McCoy decided to make his opinion known and turned his attention to Minister Sean Landis and Inspector Hoshimoto.

"Excuse me," McCoy said the two of them, "but could I have a word in private with Captain Kirk."

Landis nodded his head.

"Of course," Sean Landis said, as he and Hoshimoto headed over to the window for a closer inspection.

Jim Kirk looked at his good friend McCoy and shot him a very weary glance. Jim Kirk had known McCoy long enough to know what was coming next.

"I know what you're doing," Kirk said in a wry tone, once he and McCoy were alone. "You're clearing everyone out so you can read me the riot act for jumping on Scotty's case."

McCoy nodded his head.

"You bet I am," McCoy said to Kirk. "I know we can't get in touch with the Enterprise, and there is added tension due to the fact that your son and Carol Marcus have been kidnapped," McCoy said to Kirk, "but snapping at Scotty isn't going to help."

Kirk looked down and shook his head, and then he looked at McCoy.

"I won't deny that I'm feeling a little pressured," Kirk said, "but it's more than that Bones. I'm getting a red alert right here," he rubbed the temples on the side of his head, "that I've been through this before. Because the more I rack my mind, the more I have to consider the fact that Spock lied about what happened down here."

McCoy shook his head.

"Jim," McCoy said, "Spock is your friend and your first officer; he would not lie to you."

Jim Kirk took a few steps away, and then whirled around to face McCoy (the Kirk swirl of course).

"You're forgetting about the incident with Chris Pike," Kirk said. "Spock lied to me then, stole the Enterprise, and nearly got executed and me thrown out of the service in the process."

McCoy nodded his head.

"Yes, that is true," McCoy said, "but that was an entirely different situation then and you know it. Spock was acting on behalf of his former captain. In fact, I would never admit this to him face to face, but I still, to this very day, respect Spock for what he did to help Christopher Pike."

Kirk nodded his head.

"So you don't find his story about escaping through these windows suspect; nor the fact we can't contact the ship?" Kirk asked McCoy.

McCoy shot Kirk a look of anger.

"What are you saying then?" McCoy asked Kirk. "Do you really think Spock has finally lost his Vulcan mind and is responsible for the kidnapping of your son and, if I follow your train of thought, stealing the Enterprise again?"

Kirk didn't know what to say, but then a thought crept into his mind. He moved closer to McCoy.

"You're right Bones," Jim Kirk said to McCoy, "I don't think Spock, if he is involved with anything suspicious, would be doing so unless he was being coerced or," Kirk paused, "being ordered to do so."

McCoy nodded his head.

"Then what will you do next?" McCoy asked.

Kirk smiled at McCoy.

"Jim; what are you smiling for?" McCoy asked. "Maybe I shouldn't be worrying about Spock losing his mind; maybe you've lost yours."

Kirk took a deep breath, because he was about to do something he rarely liked to do; he was going to let the situation come to him.

"Bones," Jim Kirk said, as he looked about the warehouse, "I'm going to make you a prediction; and if I'm wrong…"

"The great Captain Kirk wrong?" McCoy said with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll take the bite; what is your prediction?"

Jim Kirk thought for a moment, and then he gave McCoy his answer.

"At any moment we are going to be contacted," Kirk said to McCoy, in a hushed tone, "and we're going to be very relieved to find out that there is a lead as to where Carol and David are being kept; though not an exact location. Then for the next hour or so, we will track down where they are and find them safe and sound."

McCoy nodded his head.

"Wow, that's going out on a limb," McCoy said to Kirk. "But you seem very confident in your prediction. If what you're saying is true, Jim; then all of this has been manufactured for someone's benefit: who?"

Kirk shot McCoy a knowing glance.

"Mine," Kirk said. "Someone is counting on my being very vested in the safety of Carol and David, almost as if they want me out of the way. And somewhere, in all of this, Spock is a willing pawn. If it were anyone else I would be quite upset; but as you said, Spock is my friend and first officer."

McCoy reached out and placed his hand on Kirk's shoulder.

"And you're going to play the part of the distracted Captain Kirk?" McCoy asked with a smile.

"For now, at least," Kirk said back with his own smile. "I just hope Spock hasn't gotten himself involved with something that could spiral out of control. I'll give him, and whoever else is involved, no more than three days to play this out. If we're still in the dark by that time; distracted Captain Kirk will become a madder than hell Captain Kirk."

McCoy nodded his head in approval of Kirk's plan.

Continued…


	30. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Falling Cards

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**Falling Cards**

* * *

**Starbase-16; inside the warehouse where Spock had "escaped" from…**

_Jim Kirk didn't like the feeling he had. "I'm getting a red alert right here," he rubbed the temples on the side of his head, "And it's telling me that I've been through this before. Because the more I rack my mind, the more I have to consider the fact that Spock lied about what happened down here."_

_McCoy shook his head._

_"What are you saying then?" McCoy asked Kirk. "Do you really think Spock has finally lost his Vulcan mind and is responsible for the kidnapping of your son and, if I follow your train of thought, stealing the Enterprise again?"_

_"Bones," Jim Kirk said, as he looked about the warehouse, "I'm going to make you a prediction; at any moment we are going to be contacted," Kirk said to McCoy, in a hushed tone, "and we're going to be very relieved to find out that there is a lead as to where Carol and David are being kept_

_McCoy reached out and placed his hand on Kirk's shoulder._

_"And you're going to play the part of the distracted Captain Kirk?" McCoy asked with a smile._

_"For now, at least," Kirk said back with his own smile. "I just hope Spock hasn't gotten himself involved with something that could spiral out of control."_

_Our story continues…_

* * *

Spock materialized aboard a small Romulan scout vessel as it sped away from the Enterprise. He was not surprised to find Charvon and Linav standing at the controls of the Transporter. Spock, who was holding the shield regulator device, stepped off of the Transporter pad and handed the device to Charvon.

"As ordered," Spock said to Charvon, "here is the Enterprise's shield regulator."

She in turn handed it to Linav, who took the device and set it inside of a special container.

"I have to admit Spock," Charvon said, with a surprised expression on her face, "when Commodore Mendez said he would use you for this mission, I really doubted you would accept."

Spock nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Spock replied, "the events were thrust upon me without much input. However," Spock continued to say, "Captain Kirk cannot be easily fooled, nor can engineer Scott. They will discover the missing parts and then the ruse will be exposed."

Linav, having sealed the container, stood up and faced Spock.

"I hope for all our sakes," Linav said, "that your Captain can be easily fooled. If Mendez has to reveal more than he has, then it increases the likely hood that our efforts will be exposed by Romulan agents, and our mission will be discovered and we," he motioned to all three of them, "will be executed." Linav left the transporter room, leaving Charvon alone with Spock.

"Come with me," Charvon said, "I will show you to your quarters."

She and Spock exited the transporter room. Spock directed his words at Charvon.

"Linav is quite logical. We should continue with our mission with post haste," Spock suggested.

"We are," Charvon replied. "The moment you were aboard, we set course for the Romulan Empire. But tell me, Spock, how does it feel?" she asked.

Spock arched an eyebrow.

"Feelings do not equate in this endeavor." Spock told her.

Charvon shook her head.

"I don't believe you," Charvon said, finally. "Last year you stole a Romulan cloaking-device from my ship, and now, a year later, you are steeling components under the watchful eye of James Kirk; your friend. Betrayal is about as basic as it gets, Spock; how does a Vulcan rationalize it?"

Spock didn't take long to reply.

"As was the case last year, aboard your ship, I am following orders to my best ability with our current mission; that is my primary duty; following orders."

Charvon nodded her head as they made their way down the corridor.

"Your duty comes first," Charvon repeated, "how commendable." Her tone was laced with sarcasm.

Spock decided to change the subject.

"What is our mission?" Spock asked. "What are we trading the regulator for?"

"Not what," Charvon replied, after a moment, "but who."

Spock arched an eyebrow as Charvon relayed the mission points and how they were going to trade the shield-regulator for a female Romulan scientist named Sla'val. As Spock listened, he agreed with the objective. If the Romulans were indeed working on such a weapon, it would tilt the balance of power in favor of the Romulans. If successful, the DiShav-device would allow the Romulans to create unstable star fields in targeted areas of the galaxy.

"So," Charvon said, after telling Spock of the mission, "What do think Spock? I am not a scientist, but you are. Could such a weapon be worth the Federation's shielding technology?"

Spock pondered the question.

"Yes," Spock concluded. "I can understand Starfleet's concern. I am somewhat versed with aspects of the DiShav shift, however, I am disturbed that a scientist would use his knowledge to create such a weapon; it is illogical."

Charvon smiled as they reached the door to Spock's quarters. She motioned toward the door.

"Well, here we are," she said.

Spock entered his quarters and the door slid closed behind him; Charvon watched as the closing of the door left her alone in the corridor. And, of course, she had not told Spock the more controversial aspects of the mission; for now. But something inside of Charvon made her feel as if she should have.

* * *

**STARBASE-16**

Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy were walking with Scotty inside the warehouse where Spock had escaped from. Scotty was giving Kirk a report on the equipment found inside the warehouse.

"None of it," Scotty repeated, "none of these antiquated computers could have been useful to the fiends who kidnapped Spock; or Dr. Marcus and her son."

Suddenly, Kirk's attention was distracted when he saw Sean Landis rushing out of the main office area. Landis had a smile when he came up to Kirk.

"Captain Kirk, I have good news," Landis said. "We have a lead as to where my wife and son are being kept. Someone sent my office coordinates that relate to an area on the other side of the city."

And then, just at that moment, Kirk's communicator chirped.

"Kirk here," Kirk said, as he whipped opened his communicator's flip cover.

"Sir," came from Sulu's voice, "our communicator and transporter frequencies have been jammed for the past half-hour. Are you alright down there?"

Kirk nodded his head.

"We're fine Lt. Sulu; where is Spock?" Kirk asked.

There was a pause and then Sulu replied.

"Captain," Sulu finally said, "as best as we can tell, Mr. Spock is no longer aboard the Enterprise and there is no way he could have beamed down to the planet; all shuttles are accounted for as well."

Kirk reached out his hand to Sean Landis. Kirk would deal with Spock later, for now there was the situation with Carol and David to deal with.

"Hold for a second Sulu," Kirk said, and then he aimed his words at Minster Landis. "Do you have the coordinates to where Carol and David are?" Kirk asked.

Landis nodded his head. Kirk read the coordinates to Sulu and moments later, Kirk, Landis, Scotty and Landis shimmered away…

* * *

When they materialized they found Carol Marcus and her young son (and Kirk's as well) David sitting on chairs; their arms tied behind their backs. The room was dark, and appeared to be an office space no longer being used.

"Oh Sean," Carol said, as her husband untied her arms; Kirk untied the young boy's arms.

"What is happening?" Carol asked her husband, Sean.

"We're not sure," Landis said to Carol Marcus, as he hugged her.

It was clear to Kirk that Carol loved her husband. The could have been and should have beens flew threw Kirks mind, but she shunted them away.

Kirk and Scotty helped the young boy stand up.

"Are you alright," Kirk paused, "son?" Kirk asked; almost fumbling on the word son.

"Yes," David said, as he instantly ran around the chair and hugged his mom and dad; Carol and Sean Landis.

Jim Kirk could only watch the family reunion and contain himself. He was very happy that both Carol, and his son, David, were safe and sound. But all of that was about to flip on a dime.

"Jim, Scotty," McCoy said, holding a Tricorder as he spoke.

Kirk, with a warm smile on his face, looked over at McCoy. McCoy motioned for Kirk and Scotty to come over to him; McCoy spoke softly.

"Jim, we have a problem," McCoy said.

Scotty's face began to show concern; as it always did with McCoy's voice was tinged with worry.

"What is it Bones," Kirk asked.

McCoy looked at his Tricorder, and then continued.

"The air in this room shows trace elements of Zyphon-7."

Scotty looked befuddled.

"What is Zyphon-7?" Scotty asked.

"Zyphon-7 is a Romulan made toxin," McCoy replied, lowering the volume of his voice even further, " if even breathed in as short as we have, it is fatal. And unless we get the antidote; we'll all be dead with-in a day, two days tops."

Kirk shot a weary look over at the happy family; Sean Landis, Carol Marcus and the little boy…David Marcus.

Continued.


	31. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Motivation

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Motivation**

A cloaked Romulan transport had made its way across the Neutral Zone and into Romulan space. Charvon and Linav were on the bridge of the small ship, waiting for Spock to join them. Linav was at the helm as Charvon sat in the command chair and monitored the sensor readings being displayed on the panel before her. Suddenly the door to the bridge swooshed open and Spock entered the bridge. Spock was no longer wearing his standard Federation uniform; he was wearing a Romulan uniform.

Charvon looked over at Spock, and nodded her head in approval at what she saw.

"It's a shame you didn't accept my offer, Spock," she began to say. "You would have made a striking Romulan officer."

Spock arched an eyebrow.

Linav spoke next.

"We will be arriving at our destination in .1 hours," Linav told them.

Spock took his seat, next to Linav at the main consol in the front area of the small-sized bridge.

"If all goes as planned," Charvon told Spock, "we will be rendezvousing with a Romulan vessel where we will make the trade."

"A trade, as I take it," Spock said back to her, "which will aid us in our endeavor to smuggle a renowned Romulan scientist out of the Empire. Yet, I must point out, her work will not be. Will not yet another scientist take her place?"

"Vulcan," Linav said to Spock, "Charvon and I know our duties. I suggest you do the same, as ordered by Commodore Mendez."

"You have not answered my question," Spock said to Charvon. "The shielding technology we are about to hand over to the Romulan Empire will have a lasting impact for years to come, and will close the gap between the Federation and Romulan Empire."

Charvon nodded her head.

"That is all true," Charvon replied to Spock, "however, it was Commodore Mendez who came to Linav and me. I have no problem shortening the gap between the Federation and the Romulan Empire; I am not a traitor Spock. However, if this technology can do what the Commodore says it can do, then I see this as the best way to stop a war before it starts."

"And you, Linav," Spock said, as he cast his gaze at the male Romulan. "Do you risk your life to prevent a war?"

Linav shot Spock an annoyed glance.

"I do not have to answer to you, Spock," Linav replied, with his usual sneer. "However, Charvon's views are not far removed from mine. I would suggest…"

Suddenly, Charvon cut Linav off.

"Something's wrong," Charvon stated, as she stared at the sensor readings. "We are approaching the coordinates to make the exchange, but…"

The cloaked transport vessel came out of warp, but suddenly displayed on the screen was the unmistakable battered remnants of a recent battle.

"It is impossible to ascertain more details without de-cloaking," Spock said, as he pressed up the readings on his own panel. "I would highly advise against it; there could be Romulan vessels just waiting for such an event."

Linav looked over at Spock.

"Charvon and I," Linav began to say, "Are quite aware of Romulan tactics; Vulcan," Linav said.

Suddenly, and without warning, a Romulan vessel de-cloaked. It wasn't one of the newer Klingon ships currently in use of the Romulan Empire, instead it was a Warbird.

"Can they detect us?" Spock asked.

Charvon shook her head.

"I doubt it," she replied.

Suddenly the power levels on the Romulan scout ship began to fluctuate.

"What is causing that?" Charvon asked Linav.

Linav's hands were rapidly working the control panels at the OPS station.

"Our systems have been…" Linav began to say, but suddenly three Transporter signals shimmered to view and then three Romulans appeared; their disrupters drawn and ready to fire.

There was nothing Spock could do but arch his eyebrow and wonder; what would happen next?

Continued…


	32. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: The Doubts

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**The Doubts**

**_Previously…_**

_When Kirk, McCoy and Sean Landis materialized, they found Carol Marcus and her young son (and Kirk's as well) David sitting on chairs; their arms tied behind their backs. The room was dark, and appeared to be an office space no longer being used._

_"Oh Sean," Carol said, as her husband untied her arms; Kirk untied the young boy's arms._

_"Jim, we have a problem," McCoy said, as he walked over to Kirk._

_Scotty's face began to show concern; as it always did with McCoy's voice was tinged with worry._

_"What is it Bones," Kirk asked._

_McCoy looked at his Tricorder, and then continued._

_"The air in this room shows trace elements of Zyphon-7. It is a Romulan made toxin," McCoy replied, lowering the volume of his voice even further, "If even breathed in as short as we have, it is fatal. And unless we get the antidote; we'll all be dead with-in a day, two days tops."_

_Kirk shot a weary look over at the happy family reunion…_

Continued…

Several hours later…

Jim Kirk watched and Carol Marcus and Dr. McCoy worked together at the make-shift lab they had put together in the large office space. Several diagnostic computers had been beamed down from the Enterprise, with the hope that with the combined medical knowledge of McCoy and Marcus, a swifter antidote could be created. Jim Kirk took a moment and looked over at Sean Landis; who was sitting in one of the chairs with David on his lap. Of course; David Marcus was actually the son of Jim Kirk and Carol Marcus, which was still a secret only known by a select few.

Jim could see the worry on Sean Landis' face; he was knew right there and then that Minister Landis was a good father to little David, and it would be foolish to think otherwise. Suddenly Kirk's communicator chirped.

"Kirk here," the stalwart captain said into the device.

The worried voice of Lt. Uhura came over from the other end of the transmission.

"Enterprise here," Uhura's voice said.

"Give it to me," Kirk said, confident the news she was about to give wasn't good; and he was right.

"The USS Potemkin has retrieved a supply of the antidote," Uhura said, "and is on the way here, however, she isn't expected to arrive until five days from now," she finished saying.

Kirk looked over to Dr. McCoy, who had heard the message from where he stood; McCoy shook his head in the negative.

Once again, Kirk darted his eyes over at his son and then caught the glance of Sean Landis.

"Keep me posted," Kirk replied, closing his communicator as he finished speaking.

But as was the case earlier, Kirk suddenly had a doubt. It was becoming perfectly clear to him that everything, all of it, was being manufactured in such a way to keep him off the Enterprise, and more specifically, from looking more into the kidnapping of Spock, and his now confirmed disappearance after his so-called escape. Kirk could only wonder why, but he knew that an antidote to the Zyphon-7 toxic would miraculously avail itself; all Kirk and the others had to do was wait. But, suddenly, something happened that would flip Kirk's suspicions upside down.

Jim Kirk was putting his communicator away, when suddenly it chirped again. The chirping sound included a seldom hear higher pitch squawk which was only used for secured transmission. Kirk caught the glances of McCoy and Scotty who knew what the added chirp meant, but kept quiet.

"Pardon me," Kirk said to Carol, Sean and David, as he made his way over to another part of the office room; a more secluded area. "Kirk here," Kirk into the device.

The voice on the other end was that of a man; Commodore Mendez.

_"This is commodore Mendez, Kirk," the Commodore's voice said, "it is good to hear your voice Jim."_

Jim Kirk found himself arching his left eyebrow…a very Spockish reaction to a sudden surprise.

"What can I help you with Commodore," Kirk asked, but already deducing that Mendez was well aware of everything going on.

_"Jim, I'm going to cut through all the interference and conclude you already suspect that my contacting you is not by accident," Mendez said._

"If you are alluding to Mr. Spock's disappearance," Kirk said, "and my sudden affliction with Zyphon-7 toxin, yes..." Kirk said.

Suddenly, and without warning, Kirk shimmered away to the astonishment of Sean Lands, Carol Marcus, Leonard McCoy, Scotty and young David Marcus.

"Ummm," young David Marcus said to Sean Landis, "where did Captain Kirk go?"

"Good question," Carol said, with a knowing smile…off to save the universe again.

continued...


	33. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Double Trouble

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Double Trouble**

Commodore Jose Mendez was sitting behind his desk, and pounded his right hand on his desktop.

"Blasted Jim," Mendez said with a raised voice aimed at Jim Kirk, who sat on the other side of the desk, "I know it was a risky endeavor! But we didn't have a choice."

Kirk shot Mendez an agitated look.

"And now Spock is somewhere across the Neutral Zone with my ship's flow regulator," Kirk summed up what Mendez has just told him, "trading it for a Romulan scientist and her device, which if what you're saying is correct, could be used to destroy several stars at once."

Mendez nodded his head.

"And to top it off," Kirk said, with a look of disbelief on his face, "he is joined on this mission by not one, but two Romulan defectors, one of which he was directly responsible, as was I, for losing their command."

Mendez smiled at the irony as well.

"You summed it up quite well," Mendez said, as he reached over for his cup of coffee and took a sip.

Kirk thought for a moment.

"I assume," Kirk began to say, "that you have an antidote to Zephon-7 at your disposal."

"Of course," Commodore Mendez says. "It was just a ruse to keep you preoccupied until Spock's mission was completed. If I hadn't done something like that, we both know you would have moved heaven and this Starbase to find him, and that would have tipped off possible Romulan agents that he was missing which might have made them suspicious."

"And since he is currently posing as a Romulan officer," Kirk continued, "the last thing we need is for Romulan intelligence putting two and two together. What I can't understand, Jose," Kirk said, after sipping his own coffee, "is why not send me? I've been surgically altered to look like a Romulan before; McCoy could have done it to me again."

Commodore Mendez shook his head in the negative.

"Sorry Jim," Mendez said, "Spock simply looks more like a Romulan than you do. And his life signs…"

"His life signs," Kirk cut in with, "will show that he is half-human. " And then something came to Kirk's mind; and it concerned him. "Actually, now that I think of it, this whole Zyphon-7 scare was working perfectly. You just said it was a ruse to be used until Spock returned; he isn't here I'm willing to bet." Kirk said, and then it came to him and he stood up from his chair. "Something's gone wrong," Kirk said as he looked down at the still seated Commodore. "And now you need me."

Commodore Mendez looked up at Kirk.

"Yes, the transponders we put inside their bodies have gone dark," Mendez said. "For all we know, they could all be dead and the mission failed. But then again, we just don't know. Look Jim," Mendez went on to say, "I'm giving you the chance to find your friend and complete the mission."

Kirk thought about Mendez's words.

"I hope you're not talking about sending the Enterprise across the Neutral Zone again," Kirk told Mendez.

There were a row of control buttons on Commodore Mendez's desk; he pressed on. The large viewing screen on the far wall of his office came to life and displayed a tactical map of the solar system in which Starbase-16 was part of.

"Orbiting the fifth-planet of this system," Commodore Mendez began to explain, "There is an experimental ship that is kept hidden by its own cloaking device."

"A Romulan ship?" Kirk asked.

"No," Mendez replied, "it's one of ours. To be more precise, it belongs to a former agent who retired from the Federation Security Bureau nearly three years ago. His name is Nicholas Tolbert, or I should say, that was his name. After leaving the agency, they set him up with a new alias so that he could get a clean slate and not have to worry about problems from his past catching up with him. And actually, his being here on Starbase-16 is not a coincidence. Since this base is as close to the Romulan Star Empire as it is, it was thought best to keep him nearby for his tactical knowledge."

"Why does he still have that ship then?" Kirk came back with.

"Well," Commodore Mendez said, "one can never really leave that line of business, Jim. I am going to ask that he reactive his commission and accompany you on this trip of yours; if you accept."

Kirk thought for a moment.

"I suppose this vessel can get me safely into across the Romulan Empire so that I can find Spock, and save?" Kirk surmised.

"Jim, I mince words with you," Mendez said, as he stood up and came over to where Kirk was standing. "Finding Spock and saving him won't be the mission's main priority; finding that scientist, and her device, is."

Kirk looked at the tactical map of the solar system on the screen as Commodore Mendez walked back around his desk and placed a finger on another one of the buttons.

"I need your answer now," Mendez said to Kirk.

Jim Kirk nodded his head.

"I'll do it, Jose," Kirk finally said. "I guess it's time to reactivate agent Tolbert."

"As I said," Commodore Mendez said as he pressed the button, "he goes by an alias…"

At that moment, a transporter signal began to shimmer into view, and then it solidified into the shape of a man.

"His name," Commodore Mendez continued, "is…"

Kirk cut him off.

"Sean Landis…" Kirk said as his eyes and Sean Landis's eyes met.

Continued…


	34. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Shell Game Again

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Shell Game**

_The power levels on the Romulan scout ship began to fluctuate._

_"What is causing that?" Charvon asked Linav._

_Linav's hands were rapidly working the control panels at the OPS station._

_"Our systems have been powered down…the cloaking device is…" Linav began to say, but suddenly three Transporter signals shimmered to view and then three Romulans appeared; their disrupters drawn and ready to fire._

_There was nothing Spock could do but arch his eyebrow and wonder; what would happen next?_

Continued…

Spock opened his eyes and although there was pain radiating from all over his body, he did not let it affect him. Up to this moment in Spock's life, he had never been stunned by a Romulan disrupter, and he would endeavor to never let it happen again.

His most recent memory was being fired upon by the Romulans who had beamed aboard the transport vessel. Spock was now on the hard ground of a dimly lit Romulan brig, he surmised. But where were Charvon and Linav? Had they been killed during the intrusion?

So sure of no escape from the brig, Spock wasn't even kept in restraints; he was just on the ground. He struggled to stand, as the pain rifled through his body, but again, he was able to maintain control. In fact, the pain had lessened within the past few moments, which gave Spock good reason to suspect that he would recuperate without the need to spend any appreciable time in McCoy's sickbay; should he ever return to the Enterprise alive.

Spock made his way over to one of the cell's walls and placed his hand on it. It was comprised of some alloy Spock had never seen before. It felt metallic but sounded more like cement when Spock tapped it with his fingers. Suddenly, and without warning, the wall which was opposite from where he stood instantly snapped open. Instead of the wall, there was a Romulan standing on the other side of what appeared to Spock to be a force-field. Spock walked over toward the Romulan.

"Despite the appearance of your uniform," the Romulan said, "I know that you are not Romulan."

Spock did not reply.

"You are a Human/Vulcan hybrid," the Romulan went on to say, "and you should know that I was instantly able to deduce the identities of the two Romulans you were with. I read the report Charvon gave before she defected two years ago and she mentioned a Federation officer named Spock as taking part in the theft of her ship's cloaking-device."

Spock did not acknowledge the Romulan's conclusions.

"You may find this hard to believe, Spock," the Romulan used Spock's name without confirmation, "however, I am not your enemy. And, in time, you will see that unless you and I work together, all will be lost; on both sides of the Neutral Zone."

And then the wall slid closed and Spock was alone; again.

On board the Romulan transport vessel, Charvon was roused awake by Linav. She opened her eyes and saw him staring down at her. Charvon sat up, and saw that she was still on the ground near the command chair.

"Where is Spock," she asked Linav.

Linav pointed across the way. Spock's body was on the ground as well; but motionless.

"I remember them beaming aboard," Charvon said, as she made her way over to Spock's body. "Their disrupters were set to stun and they just started firing at us."

"He's dead," Linav said. He pointed at the disrupter in Spock's lifeless hand. "He must have been able to resist, and eventually they killed him and retreated."

"Where is their ship now?" Charvon said, as she stood up. She sat down in the command chair and activated the sensors. "No sign of any vessels, except for this ship and the wreckage from the ships that were in battle."

Linav climbed back into his chair at the combo helm/navigation controls.

"Why didn't our attackers finish us off?" Linav wondered out loud.

"I do not know," Charvon said as she stood up from the command chair and went back over to Spock's body and decided there was only one thing to do with it.

"Linav," Charvon said, as she looked at Spock's body, "beam Spock's body into space."

And with that, Spock's body shimmered away and then, seconds later, the Romulan transport vessel cloaked and continued on its way, believing that Spock was dead.

But…of course…he wasn't.

continued...


	35. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: The Father Gambit

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**The Father Gambit**

**Starbase-16**

Inside the abandoned office space, Jim Kirk stood next to Minister Sean Landis, and both men watched as young David Marcus was injected with the antidote to Zyphon-7. Carol, Sean's wife, and Kirk's former lover, was standing next to the young boy, watching with careful eyes as McCoy did the injection.

Captain Kirk and Landis spoke with hushed voices. Kirk had only returned moments earlier with the antidote and while McCoy was injecting Carol and David with it, Kirk was having a quiet conversation with Sean Landis; his real name was actually Nicholas Tolbert.

"So, I take Carol does not know you are an agent of the Federation Security Bureau," Kirk said in a near whisper.

"I never told her," Sean admitted. "And to be honest, Jim, I retired from the agency four years ago, and didn't see the need to let her know. It was a part of my past that is stocked full with classified information that I couldn't tell her about anyway. One thing I know about women; they want to know everything, so I decided to just side step the issue all together."

Kirk nodded his head.

"Do you ever fear," Kirk continued, "that your past could catch up with you?"

Sean nodded his head, and then looked at Jim Kirk.

"Jim," Sean Landis said, "David and Carol are not in any danger from my past, if that is what you're inferring."

Jim Kirk nodded his head.

"I will be honest, Sean," Kirk came back with, "I didn't really care for you when we first met a couple days ago; and I was wrong. I can tell that you genuinely care for Carol and our son; you have nothing to worry about where I am concerned. You're able to give Carol was she wants, and deserves, and I know from what I've seen already, that you're wonderful father." Kirk looked over at Carol and David and watched as McCoy handed the young boy a lollypop. "What about your ship; can I borrow it to go look for Spock?"

Sean nodded his head.

"Of course you can," Sean said, "however; I'm coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that," Jim said back to Sean.

"Jim," Sean added, "I've been on so many secret missions into the Romulan Empire, I know it like the back of my hand. Plus," Sean added, "I've got friends," the thought for a second, "okay, maybe not friends, but contacts over there. And I must admit," Sean said, cutting off Kirk before he could respond, "I miss the action. So if you want to use my ship, fine; but I'm coming along."

Kirk shook his head.

"You're a stubborn man," Kirk said, and then he smiled, "I think we have more in common than you might think. Now," Kirk said, looking back over at Carol and David, "how do join the mission without revealing your past to Carol?"

"I'll take care of that part of the equation," Sean said to Kirk. "Give me about ten minutes and then I'll meet you at my office, alone, and we'll go from there."

Kirk nodded his head and watched as Sean Landis went over and hugged Carol and David. McCoy came over to Kirk.

"Jim; they'll be all alright," McCoy said to Kirk. "I guess we're all lucky that Commodore Mendez knew about an experiment using the Zyphon-7 antidote at a nearby colony." And then McCoy lowered his voice. "But then again, why do I think it wasn't as much as a coincidence as it seems."

Before Kirk could reply, Scotty came over.

"The Enterprise is standing by to beam us up," Scotty reported.

Kirk nodded his head, and then he looked at his two friends and decided to level with them.

"Alright," Kirk said to McCoy and Scotty, "what I am about to tell you is classified gentlemen. I have been tasked by Commodore Mendez to find Spock and bring him back, (Kirk omitted any reference to the first priority; rescuing the Romulan scientist and getting her device.) I will be remaining on Starbase-16, but I want the two of you to return to the ship."

"What are you going to be down here on Starbase-16?" McCoy asked.

Kirk thought for a moment, and then continued.

"I am coming into possession of a ship that I will use to get into the Romulan Empire," Kirk told them.

Both McCoy and Scotty looked shock upon hearing Kirk's voice.

"Ya' can't be serious," Scotty said, with concern in his raspy voice.

"I'm coming with you," McCoy said, as a matter of fact.

Jim Kirk knew the look that he was no seeing on McCoy's face.

"You can't, Bones," Kirk replied. "The ship has limited space. And besides," Kirk added, "this is a classified mission."

"Jim, I want…" McCoy began to say, but Kirk cut him off.

"Bones," Kirk said, cutting off McCoy, "you can't come and that's final. Now listen," he said, to both McCoy and Scotty, "get back to the ship. Once you're aboard, there must be limited communication from the Enterprise there on. You must provide the allusion that I am still aboard the ship giving orders. If it were to be discovered that I'm not aboard; it could arouse suspicion. Starbase-16 isn't far from the Romulan Neutral zone, so keep it quiet."

McCoy wanted to protest, but he realized Jim Kirk had made a decision. Moments later, Jim Kirk watched as a somewhat angry McCoy, as well as Scotty, beamed away. Kirk turned and watched as David and Carol hugged Sean. David walked away and let his mom and Sean be alone for a second.

Sean looked into Carol's eyes.

"I won't be long," Sean told her.

"It's more of that spy stuff; isn't it," Carol said with a slight smile.

"You know that I'm a spy?" Sean asked, surprised. "How long have you known," Sean added.

"Didn't I tell you," Carol said, with a smirk on her face, "wives know everything."

"Don't they," Sean added with a chuckle.

Carol's expression became serious.

"You better come home to us," Carol said. "I love you."

And then they kissed. Kirk was watching from several feet away, but turned the other way to give them privacy. With a few moments, Sean came over to Kirk and they both watched as Carol and David left the building; Carol looking back for just an instant as she passed through the exit door.

"They are special," Sean said to Kirk.

Kirk nodded in agreement, and then the two men headed out of the building in another direction, their destiny was Sean's ship; The Spectre.

Continued…


	36. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Useless War

**STAR TREK: TIME KEEPER**

**Useless War**

* * *

**Previously…**

_Spock opened his eyes and although there was pain radiating from all over his body, he did not let it affect him. He was now on the hard ground of a dimly lit Romulan brig, he surmised, and then he slowly stood up. But where were Charvon and Linav? Suddenly, and without warning, the wall which was opposite from where he stood instantly snapped open. Instead of the wall, there was a Romulan standing on the other side of a force-field. _

_"Despite the appearance of your uniform," the Romulan said, "I know that you are not Romulan. I was instantly able to deduce the identities of the two Romulans you were with because I've read the report Charvon gave before she defected two years ago and she mentioned a Federation officer named Spock as taking part in the theft of her ship's cloaking-device. You are that Vulcan; you are Spock."_

_Spock did not acknowledge the Romulan's conclusions._

_"You may find this hard to believe, Spock," the Romulan used Spock's name without confirmation, "however, I am not your enemy. And, in time, you will see that unless you and I work together, all will be lost; on both sides of the Neutral Zone."_

_And then the wall slid closed and Spock was alone; again._

Our story continues…

* * *

An hour later, Spock was sitting on the hard ground, his back against the wall. Suddenly, a door appeared on one of the other walls and slid open. Two Romulan guards came in, as did the Romulan who had spoken with Spock earlier. The three came over to Spock, as the Vulcan stood up.

"You will come with me," the Romulan said to Spock.

"For what purpose would that serve?" Spock asked.

"For one," the Romulan replied, "you will live longer," he said, motioning to the guards, "and two; coming with me might save the life of another Starfleet officer you might know. His name is Kirk; James T Kirk."

Spock arched an eyebrow. The last Spock knew of Kirk's situation was a ruse set about by Commodore Jose Mendez which was to have kept Kirk on the sidelines via the toxin Zyphon-7. Had something gone wrong, and was Kirk's life really in danger?

"Very well," Spock said, as he took note of the two guards, "since I seem to have little choice; I will come with you."

The Romulan officer motioned for Spock to walk alongside him, and then they made their way out of the brig with the two Romulan guards behind them; both guards keeping a watchful eye on Spock.

"My name is V'raml," the Romulan explained, as they made their way down a corridor, "and believe me when I tell you Spock that I do not wish for our two respective governments to wage an idiotic war, at this time."

Spock found the validation of V'raml's remark interesting.

"Would you care to explain the concept of not waging an idiotic war; at this time?" Spock asked.

V'raml nodded his head. They came to a door that slid opened to reveal a small table with a small plate of fruits and two glasses of water.

"Certainly I will explain," V'raml replied to Spock, "but as I do, I suggest you have drink and water, because trust me; you're going to need the nourishment."

Spock arched an eyebrow, and decided to do as V'raml suggested. Though, Spock decided, he would use the nourishment to most likely plan his escape. Spock sat down at the table, as did V'raml. Spock picked up one of the fruits, and stared at it.

"The food and water are not poisoned," V'raml said, as he motioned for the two guards to leave the room; and they did.

Spock noticed the two guards' departure.

"You do not seem concerned that I might attempt escape," Spock said, in a matter of fact tone. "

"The door is locked, from the outside," V'raml explained, "and in your current condition, any physical attack you might attempt upon me would be;" V'raml searched for the right word, "illogical."

Spock bit into the fruit.

"You were saying," Spock said, "fighting a war now would be idiotic."

"Right to the point," V'raml said with a slight smile, "and yes it would be idiotic. If our two sides fought a war, I have no doubt that at this time, the Federation would win. I calculate the war would last six months, maybe eight, but the Romulan Empire would be forced to concede defeat, and our weakened state would invite future unfortunate situations with the Klingons or others."

"The outcome of war," Spock came back with, "is often unpredictable."

"Oh, don't get me wrong," V'raml continued to say, "I said idiotic if we fought a war now. However, I have seen the amazing vessels that Romulan engineers are designing for the near future and I dare say," V'raml added with a slight grin, "that the idiotic nature of fighting such a useless war will be a conclusion your Federation will come to. But, that is not something we need to concern ourselves with, yet," suddenly a large screen on the wall came to life, and it displayed a tactical star map, with a slow moving object in the center of the map. "The cloaked vessel on this tactical screen is a Federation vessel and it has just crossed into the Neutral Zone, which as you know, could be considered an act of war. And no, it is not the transport with your two Romulan co-conspirators. However, I am keeping tabs on that craft as well."

Spock looked at the map and ship being displayed. He followed the course it was on backward, and saw that the ship had most likely come from Starbase-16.

"I will make this prediction," Spock told V'raml, "you are about to tell me that Captain James T Kirk is on that cloaked vessel. And that you possess technology that can track cloaked vessels such as this one."

V'raml nodded his head in agreement with Spock's conclusion.

"Affirmative to both," V'raml replied. "I also know that your Commodore Mendez sent you, as well as the two traitors Charvon and Linav, on a mission to abduct the Romulan scientist who is working on the Time-Keeper device; which if properly controlled, could cause whole groups of star clusters to become unstable. Such a technology would shift the balance of power our two governments currently enjoy in favor of the Romulan Empire. However, as I said, it could lead to a foolish war."

Spock took in what V'raml said and then he spoke.

"V'raml," Spock said, "for the sake of our discussion, I will accept the facts as you have explained them. If you understood my mission, then why have you endeavored to interfere?" Spock asked.

"You probably think I'm just some power hungry Romulan admiral out to gain an advantage for my own glory," V'raml told Spock.

"Which would be;" Spock added, "a logical assumption."

V'raml smiled as Spock, and then sipped on a glass of water of his own.

"Vulcan," V'raml finally said, "you seem to understand Romulan power plays quite well. However, I hate to disappoint you, but my interference is much smaller in scope, and I mean that quite literally."

The tactical map on the screen was replaced by the image of a Romulan child; a female who Spock concluded was no more than 7 standard Earth years old. V'raml looked up at the image of the child as well.

"That beautiful creation," V'raml stated, with a note of pride in his voice, "is my daughter; Ei'antha and I would do anything for her. Do you have any children Mr. Spock?" V'raml asked Spock.

"Negative," Spock replied.

"Children have can have a curious effect on their parents," V'raml said to Spock. "Whether they are human parents, Romulan parents, or even barbaric Klingon parents, it seems that for many civilizations our children are most important to us. I am no different than other parents."

Spock arched an eyebrow, having no idea where any of this was leading to. And then the image of the girl, Ei'antha, was joined by another image of a Romulan woman who Spock recognized immediately; Charvon.

"Charvon the traitor was once my mate." V'raml said, in a matter of fact tone. "She defected to your Federation after you and James T Kirk brought shame upon her, and she took our daughter, Ei'antha, with her. Commodore Mendez doesn't really care what will happen to Charvon, or for you that matter, as long as he gets the Time-Keeper out of the hands of war mongering Romulans, a goal which I totally agree with. However, hers and your mission was doomed to failure since Linav, her Romulan partner, has a different agenda. He wishes to curry favor with a Romulan admiral and defect back to the Empire. And now," the screen switched back to the tactical map with the ship carrying Jim Kirk aboard, "Mendez believes there are problems with the mission and has sent Kirk and a Federation agent, Nicholas Tolbert, to assist."

Spock thought over the situation.

"Excuse me," Spock finally said, "you seem to be quite aware of events that would seem to be out of your influence; how is this possible?"

"Looks are deceiving," V'raml stated right back, his expression becoming very serious. "Spock; I am the Romulan admiral that Linav is trying to curry favor with. I am the Romulan who has been in secret contact with Commodore Mendez, warning him about the Time-Keeper; so I know a great deal about what is happening. Now; I will keep to the terms of the agreement; the Time-Keeper for your shield modulator, but I wish to add to the trade; Captain Kirk's life for Charvon's. As you can see, I could pounce on that ship he is aboard and I could very easily reveal the entire purpose of your mission, and thereby keeping the Time-Keeper as well as the shield modulator, and killing you and your captain. However, all I want in all of this," the image of Ei'antha returned to the screen, "is my daughter back."

Spock could only think of one thing; the needs of the many out weight the needs of the few…or in this case, the fate of a Romulan child.

Continued…


	37. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: A Splintered Mind

**STAR TREK: Time Keeper**

**A Splintered Mind**

* * *

**Romulan Space**

It was an odd sensation, Jim Kirk thought to himself, as he sat in the co-pilot seat of the small-sized ship as it traveled through Romulan space while cloaked. It had nearly been two years since Kirk and Spock, while acting on orders from Starfleet, boarded a Romulan vessel and stole a cloaking device. In order to escape the Romulan Empire back then, Kirk had Scotty connect the strange device, which rendered ships invisible; and it worked. The Enterprise sped past the Romulan ship chasing them, and made it back to Federation territory with not only the cloaking device, but a captured Romulan commander and her tactical knowledge. Kirk often wondered what had happen to her, the Romulan commander.

Kirk was roused out of his memories by the sound of Sean Landis's voice.

"What were you thinking about," Sean asked, sitting in the pilot's seat.

Sean Landis was the husband of Carol Marcus, and the step-father of Jim and Carol's son; David. Kirk looked over at Sean. As it turned out, Sean Landis was an alias, because his real name was Nicholas Tolbert and he was an agent of the F.S.B.; the Federation Security Bureau.

"Old memories from my last visit into Romulan space," Kirk replied. "By the way," Kirk continued, "what should I call you?"

"Sean," Sean replied. "And as for your mission to steal the cloaking device a couple years back," Sean went on to say, "it was I who prepped Starfleet with the mission parameters; you and Mr. Spock did quite well."

But as Jim listened to Sean's side of the "Enterprise Incident", another strange sensation came over the starship captain. It felt as though his mind was merging with another person's mind. It wasn't just another person's mind, however, it was her mind; the young Vulcan girl Jim had seen inside his dreams and thoughts recently. But this time, she aged before his eyes and was no longer a young girl but an adult Vulcan female; and from Kirk's point of view, she was sitting right behind Sean Landis in one of the passenger's seats. She wore a very sheer gown that hid very little.

Sean was going on about his travels in the Romulan Empire as Kirk stared at the Vulcan woman who was and wasn't there. But now that she was in adult form, Kirk recognized her immediately. Her name was Sajah, and Kirk knew who she was. While squaring off with Gordon West during the "lost Condor" incident (previous storyline to this one), Sajah forcibly entered Jim's thoughts via a mind-meld to retrieve a suppressed memory from his past. Luckily, Kirk was able to ward her off and actually believed her to be dead after Gordon West's compound had been destroyed.

"_You are probably wondering how and why I am here," her voice said to Kirk. It was strange, because even though Jim could see her image sitting behind Sean Landis, she did not move her lips when she spoke. "You and I shared something intimate and I feel obligated to continue that sharing."_

And then…she was gone.

"Jim," Sean said, seeing the dazed look in Kirk's eyes, "are you alright?"

Kirk shook his head to clear the cobwebs in his mind.

"Sorry about that, Sean," Kirk said with a smile, "all this reminiscing about Romulans and stolen cloaking devices has that effect on me," Kirk said, brushing off Sean's worry. Kirk looked one more time in the direction of the passenger cabin and didn't see her; didn't see Sajah.

"As I was saying," Sean continued, "we're coming upon a debris field. We will stay cloaked, but take a look and see what we can find."

Sean brought his ship, which he called Delphi-2, out of warp and sure enough; there was a large debris field.

"Is it possible that their ship was atta…" Kirk began to say as he worried about Spock, but Sean cut him off.

"No," Sean said, as he looked at the scanner on the main consol, "My ship's sensors are detecting the mass of two Romulan birds of prey. The ship that Spock, Charvon and Linav are aboard is not among this debris, however," Sean added, "it would appear as if two ships were recently in the area due to disturbances in the eddy flows."

Kirk thought for a moment.

"I suggest we just continue on to the coordinates Commodore Mendez gave us," Kirk concluded. "It is there where he suggested the Romulans are conducting their tests of the Time-Keeper device, and if we're lucky, Spock and the others will be there too."

Sean considered Kirk's words as he studied the eddy flows.

"The two other ships that were recently here observing this debris field, as we are doing now, went off in the same direction," Sean concluded, "but the sensors are reading about an hour difference in their departures."

"With these blasted cloaking devices," Kirk offered, "they may not have seen each other. Heck," Kirk added, "for all we know, there might be several Romulan ships in this vicinity right now; but invisible to our eyes."

Sean nodded his head.

"True," Sean said, as he plotted a new course. "But we shall do as you said, and continue on our way to those coordinates. Those other two ships have about a three to four hour start on us, so we got some catching up to do."

And with that, the Delphi-2 went into warp speed. Jim Kirk could only wonder if Spock was alive or dead, and more importantly, was Sean Landis going to be forthright with total information. Landis was a spy after all, and Jim Kirk had spent much of his youth reading the exploits of a fictional British double-0 agent and one thing was always the same in those tales; trust could get you killed in that line of business.

* * *

**Starbase-16**

Commodore Mendez sat at his desk and activated his monitor. A signal was coming in on a hyper-subspace channel and was scrambled. Only an encrypted code could unscramble the message, and of course, Mendez knew what it was.

"Code 15580-Omega-18870," Mendez spoke, softly.

And then the monitor came to life and displayed the face of a strong and proud Klingon officer who was rumored to be the next Chancellor of the Empire, if fate so favored him. His name was Gorkon.

"Commodore Mendez," Gorkon said with piercing eyes, "I trust you have a favorable update on our joint venture."

Mendez smiled back at Gorkon; and the two continued their conversation…

Continued…


	38. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: Loyalty Again

_**(readers…this is a re-issue of a previous chapter. I am taking this unique measure because the next issue will pick with the characters and their motives…)**_

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**Loyalty and Reality**

* * *

**Inside the Romulan Star Empire**

Three Romulan Bird's of Prey were in formation just outside a planetary system near the Bassen Rift. There were four planets in the system, all four being giant gaseous planets devoid of any life. The Romulan ship in the center of the formation was also the command ship. On the bridge of this ship, its commander, V'raja, was a very stern officer and his square jaw was taught with tension as he waited for the results of the test formation.

To his side stood Sla'val, a female Romulan scientist; the reason V'raja's ship, and the other two as escorts, were sent to this worthless planetary system. He looked up her; his eyes flared with disrespect.

"This is a fool's errand," V'raja said Sla'val.

Sla'val shifted her gaze from the main screen, and looked at V'raja.

"We shall see," she said with a cold voice. "However, commander, I do understand your apprehension quite well. You worry that this experiment will fail, and your name will forever be attached to the stigma of such a result."

V'raja stared back with his own iciness.

"We have spent the better part of a year together, Sla'val," V'raja said to her, "trying to make this work. This is the," he thought for a moment, "fifth planetary system we will have destroyed for nothing; so my name is already attached to the stigma of failure, however," he added with a cold grin, "you do realized what the praetor has decreed should this attempt fail as well."

Sla'val didn't have to answer because it was something she already knew. If this attempt failed, V'raja was under strict orders to execute her, and she had no doubt that he would.

"You will not have to execute me," Sla'val told him, "I will take my own life for failing the Romulan Star Empire."

"No; you won't," V'raja came back with, as a sneer spread across his face. He stood up and came face to face with her. "I have been commanded by our praetor to execute you, Sla'val, and I will do just that. And since the praetor did not state his preference as to how that execution will be conducted, let me assure you; it will be slow, bloody and," he paused for effect, "very painful." He let his eyes drift down the length of her sleek body and then back up to her eyes. "It will be entertaining too."

The science officer of the ship came over to V'raja; his name was Tholalk. He had served beneath V'raja for ten years as science officer and sub-commander, and was keeping a close eye on Sla'val's work as well.

"We have just received final communications," Tholalk said to V'raja, who still kept his gaze locked with Sla'val's eyes. "The devices have all been set."

V'raja looked over at Tholalk and nodded his head and then he looked back at Sla'val.

"Then you know what that means?" V'raja asked.

Sla'val nodded her head slightly. Now that the devices had been placed, there were just three days left until the DiShav Shift would occur. The DiShav shift was a phenomenon named for the famed Romulan Quantum-Theorist who had discovered the fluctuation of unique properties of the galactic arm in which the Romulan Star Empire, and most of the Alpha-Quadrant, were part of. Sla'val had been one of DiShav's most gifted students, and had carried on with his work after he had died of old age. After nearly an additional ten years of research, and the past year of implementation, it had all come to this. The tests had already failed five times, and the Empire was growing weary of the amount of resources seemingly wasted on the effort.

"Yes, I do know what it means," Sla'val said back to him,

V'raja grinned and then headed for the exit.

"I shall be in my chambers," V'raja said to Tholalk. "Inform me if anything warrants interruption."

Tholalk nodded his head and watched as his commander left the bridge. Tholalk came over to where Sla'val was standing; gazing at the main-screen.

"I fear you will not live much longer," Tholalk told her.

Over the past year since Sla'val had been aboard, she and Tholalk had built up a respectful relationship.

"Perhaps," Sla'val replied. "Yet I know it will work this time, the Time Keeper is not a fool's errand."

Tholalk nodded his head.

"I certainly hope so," he said to her, with a soft voice, "for your sake."

Tholalk headed back to his science post as Sla'val exited the bridge. She made her way down the long corridor that would eventually lead her to her quarters. As she made her way, she thought more about the situation at hand. She knew that Tholalk was efficient but he wasn't a fool. Because, if the truth be told, the failures were not accidental; they had been purposeful. Unlike DiShav, who had been a loyal Romulan to the core, Sla'val was more realistic. The Time Keeper, if successful, could be the ultimate weapon and could lead to the Romulan conquest of the galaxy. And while she was a loyal subject of the Empire, she also knew that war was a foolish prospect and she was willing to risk her very life and the lives of millions upon millions of Romulans to satisfy the praetor's blood thirst.

And as for Tholalk, Sla'val was confident he knew she was altering the tests to insure failure, but he wasn't trying to stop her. Maybe, she thought to herself, Tholalk was a Federation plant? It was a possibility, but one she dared not address with him. But what Sla'val didn't know was that Tholalk was not a Federation agent, nor was he loyal to his government either. (But more on that later; dear readers!)

But as for her, if all went according to plan, there was indeed an extraction team from the Federation on its way. They were being sent to destroy the devices, so that it would be difficult for the Empire to reconstruct them so easily. But the team was also being sent to remove her because of the knowledge in her mind could be usurped for future attempts. The torture V'raja had alluded to was not just going to kill her, but would also cause her to give up her scientific knowledge.

Continued…


	39. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER: As We Gather

**Star Trek: Time Keeper**

**As We Gather**

* * *

**Inside the Romulan Star Empire**

And so…the time had come.

Sla'val entered the bridge of lead Bird of Prey. Commander V'raja was in the command seat, and while the other officers on the bridge looked over as Sla'val entered the bridge, giving her the respect she was due; V'raja did not.

Sla'val could not blame the stalwart commander for not giving her, a female scientist no-less, respect. If the mission failed, and the Time Keeper device didn't work, V'raja would lose respect simply because of no other reason than being the military commander of a failed science experiment. Stories would be told how he let a lowly science officer ruin his career.

Sla'val came up alongside the command chair and gazed up at the main screen. The three Birds of Prey were arrayed behind the object of the experiment; the Time Keeper device.

The Time Keeper device, which was one third the size of a Bird of Prey, was roughly cylinder in shape. It was remotely controlled, and equipped with an experimental singularity device for power (a design which would be prominent in future Romulan vessels). It was also equipped with the experimental magnetic M-type neutrino harnesses which would be shot into the event horizon created by the singularity.

Sla'val's mentor, the late DiShav, believed that by feeding off the string matter that coalesced at the conic section of the coordinates, the device would create a temporal deformity along the cluster of stars in the local galactic neighborhood.

The elastic potential theorem suggested that the stars would try to balance along the plane, and by trying to normalize reaction; they would all nova instead; in essence the Time Keeper device would balance this reaction long enough for the nova's to be the only option left to the universal dynamics. Was there a chance the experiment could tumble out of control and destroy every star in the galaxy; yes.

True, even if the experiment did as expected, there were seven inhabited planets that would be destroyed. But their societies were so useless that the Empire felt they were legitimate sacrifices.

V'raja looked over his shoulder toward the science officer of his ship; Tholalk.

"How long until we can energize the device," V'raja said, but his words were cold.

Tholalk looked at the readings on his screen. They were so complicated that he was quite sure that no one else, aside from Sla'val and himself, could understand them.

"One cycle (an hour dear readers)," Tholalk said, after a moment.

Sla'val could see the readings on the screen, and knew instantly that Tholalk was lying; the device was actually ready to be activated. Why was Tholalk not telling the truth?

"Do you concur," V'raja asked; his cold impatient military eyes staring up at her.

It was now her turn to lie.

"I do," Sla'val finally replied. "Commander, as I have told you before, if we do not activate the device at the proper power level, we could lose control and destroy even more potential nova clusters."

"Then, you have one cycle," V'raja came back with.

At that moment, on Tholalk's panel, one of the switches blinked two times, and he knew what it meant; the extraction team sent by the Federation had arrived, cloaked, and the time for Sla'val's escape had come.

* * *

The cloaked Romulan transport vessel with Charvon and Linav aboard had arrived on the scene.

"Are we detected?" Charvon asked.

Linav studied his instruments.

"Other than our operative abord V'jara's ship; we are not detected," Linav replied. "However, the Time Keeper device is bound to be activated at any moment. How are we supposed to do this? There are three Bird of Preys, we have no idea where Sla'val is, and the Time Keeper device is far too large to tow with this ship of ours."

Charvon nodded her head in agreement.

"This is where we have to trust the word of Commodore Mendez," Charvon said, with a weary tone to her voice. "He said we would have assistance; we can only hope that the assistance is here as well."

* * *

Another cloaked vessel was in the vicinity as well, and aboard this ship were FSB agent Sean Landis and the captain of the USS Enterprise; James T Kirk.

"If this is going to happen," Landis said, as he stared at the screen which displayed the three Romulan Bird of Preys, as well as the strange device situated in front of the three ships; the Time Keeper, "this is going to happen soon."

"So what do we do now?" Jim Kirk asked.

"We wait," Landis said, pointing at a light indicator on his panel, "for a signal."

It was then that another signal was detected by all the ships in the general area; the three Birds of Prey, Charvon's ship and Sean Landis's ship as well.

Aboard the main Bird of Prey, V'raja looked back at his communication's officer.

"Where is this signal coming from?" Commander V'raja demanded.

"Unknown at this time," the communications officer replied. "It is overriding the controls; on screen now."

V'raja looked back at the main screen just as the face of a Romulan appeared. He wore the rank of General and his eyes were a cold as any V'raja had ever seen.

* * *

The same signal was being observed by Sean Landis and Jim Kirk, and Kirk recognized the Romulan General immediately.

"Spock…" Kirk said with a gasp.

Continued…


	40. STAR TREK TIME KEEPER Break Time

This is Robert letting to know that more chapters are on the way. We moved this week so kind of running behind. Should have some new chapters this weekend; with any luck. In the meantime, please visit my face book movie review page and offer your thoughts. Here is the link, not sure if this will work. If it doesn't, check my profile and find it there. The three w's with face book and that com thing. Do one of those / and at moviereviewers2x.

Rob…


End file.
